You've got mail
by SomeCoolName
Summary: "Salut Harry ! C'est bon, j'ai mon adresse email officiel Kingsman ;)" - "Bonjour Eggsy. Tu m'en vois ravi. Ce nouveau moyen de communication sera donc également l'occasion pour moi de t'apprendre la grammaire." [Fic co-écrite et publiée simultanément par SomeCoolName et Maya Holmes]
1. Objet : Cohabitation

**Note :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Cette fic est née d'une envie d'écrire à deux, entre **Maya Holmes** et **SomeCoolName** et du plaisir de partager plus que des conversations sur l'écriture. Une fois lancées, plus moyen de nous arrêter. Ainsi, 11 chapitres ont été écrits sur le même principe : un échange de mail entre Eggsy et Harry, majoritairement. Nous espérons que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que nous en avons pris à l'écrire. Ayant écrit cette fic ensemble, nous avons préféré publier sur nos deux comptes. N'hésitez pas à partager / copier-coller vos reviews afin qu'on puisse vous répondre toutes les deux :)  
Le titre est bien évidemment inspiré du film de Nora Ephron mais la ressemblance n'ira pas plus loin.

 **Rating :** M et justifié !

* * *

 _8 Septembre_  
 _12h24 ; de "Gary Unwin"_  
 _Objet : (Sans titre)_

Yo Harry !

C'est bon, Julian est passé me voir pour me donner mes codes de connexion et voici officiellement le premier email envoyé de mon adresse Kingsman ! T'as le droit d'être extrêmement reconnaissant, t'es la première personne que je contacte. C'était toi ou Merlin de toute façon et comme je lui dois 20£ j'ai préféré attendre un peu avant de lui donner de mes nouvelles...

Je ne commence pas l'entraînement avant lundi, du coup je glande chez ma mère en attendant. J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition et peut-être que ça peut le faire si tu es toujours d'accord. Du coup, je vivrais chez toi toute la semaine, même le weekend ? J'aurais un étage pour moi ou juste une chambre ? Si c'est pour que je finisse dans une niche avec JB, autant que je reste chez ma mère, ahahah... Je peux prendre ma Playstation ? J'aurais le droit de ramener des meufs ? Promis si c'est le cas, je serais d'une discrétion exemplaire ;)

J'ai entendu que tu étais en Colombie. J'espère que ta mission se passe bien. Ramène moi un petit souvenir si tu peux (si ça se fume, c'est encore mieux). Dis-moi si tu veux que j'apporte déjà mes affaires ou si tu préfères que j'attende que tu reviennes.

 _Cheers mate,_

Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _8 Septembre 2015_  
 _12h25 ; de "Gary Unwin"_  
 _Objet : (Sans titre)_

Trop cheum la signature automatique, j'ai corrigé ça.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _9 septembre_  
 _06h37 ; de "Harry Hart"_  
 _Objet : Cohabitation_

Bonjour Eggsy,

Je suis ravi de lire que tu peux désormais communiquer avec ton adresse officielle de l'agence. Je suis, d'ailleurs, reconnaissant d'être le premier à bénéficier de ta prose si particulière.

A l'avenir, je te prierai d'indiquer quel est l'objet de ton mail, s'il te plaît. Avec tous ceux que je reçois, c'est plus facile de faire le tri. Je te remercie.

Pourquoi dois-tu 20 £ à Merlin ? N'essaie pas de parier avec lui, ça peut s'avérer dangereux pour toi et ton porte-feuille.

Je serai toujours heureux de t'accueillir chez moi pour une durée non déterminée. Tu seras libre de rester la semaine entière ou de passer le week-end avec ta mère et ta soeur. Evidemment, une chambre assez spacieuse ainsi qu'un bureau t'attendent : JB pourra, de ce fait, conserver sa niche.

Cependant, je vois qu'il nous faudra imposer des règles strictes, notamment sur les demoiselles que tu penses déjà pouvoir ramener. Ne te fais pas d'illusion, tu n'auras pas le temps pour ce genre d'activité. Concernant ta console de jeux vidéo, je suis encore réservé. Nous en discuterons de vive voix.

Ma mission est bientôt terminée, je pense revenir lundi, pour ton entrée chez Kingsman. Cela me va très bien car je ne supporte pas le climat de la Colombie. D'ailleurs, ne compte pas sur moi pour te ramener quoique ce soit qui se fume, s'ingère ou se sniffe. Ta formation va commencer et j'attends de toi de l'exemplarité.

Attends-moi avant de t'installer. Je sais que tu es pressé mais la patience est la principale vertu d'un gentleman.

Amicalement,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _9 septembre_  
 _12h35 de "Gary Unwin"_  
 _Objet : Cohabitation_

T'es matinal dis-moi, la mission doit être bien relou.

Pour Merlin, longue histoire, qui je suis quasiment sûr ne te plaira pas vraiment. Disons que c'est un don pour qu'il s'achète une perruque ou un chapeau, n'importe quoi pour couvrir son crâne parce que l'hiver approche et qu'il me fait de la peine.

Ok pour la cohabitation. On verra sur le moment alors.

(Et tu plaisantes, pour les meufs ? Tu sais que même ma mère ne me fait pas chier avec ça ?!)

Je vois que même à l'autre bout du monde, Harry Hart est un exemple de vertu. Ramène moi un poncho alors, qu'on se marre un peu.

Pas de soucis, je t'attends pour l'emménagement. Bizarrement, j'ai un peu hâte !

 _Cheers_ ,

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _10 septembre_  
 _03h54 ; de "Harry Hart"_  
 _Objet : Cohabitation_

Bonjour Eggsy,

Je ne suis pas matinal. Cette mission me tient éveillé jusqu'à des heures indues et je préfère répondre à tes e-mails avant de dormir, afin de ne pas y penser toute la nuit.

Eggsy, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de titiller Merlin et sa calvitie. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est lui qui te note et fait les rapports sur ton entraînement ? Apprends à respecter l'autorité même quand celle-ci n'a plus un poil sur le caillou depuis ses 25 ans. Je ne t'ai, évidemment, rien dit.

Je ne suis pas ta mère et je ne refuse pas que tu amènes des jeunes filles consentantes dans ta chambre. Je voulais juste te signaler qu'une fois ta formation commencée, tu n'auras plus le temps pour ce genre de loisir. Et ce, même les week-end que tu passeras sûrement à travailler pour tes évaluations ou avec moi, pour devenir un parfait Kingsman.

Un poncho... Je sens que ce n'est pas la dernière des choses étranges que tu me feras faire. Mais, soit ! Si tu veux un poncho, je te trouverai un poncho. Je reste, cependant, dubitatif sur le moment ou le lieu où tu pourras le porter.

En parlant de vêtement, nous irons faire ton costume à mon retour.

Afin de préparer au mieux ton arrivée, dis-moi ce que tu comptes apporter avec toi, s'il-te-plaît. Je demanderai, ainsi, à Garcia de te faire la place nécessaire pour que tu te sentes chez toi, chez moi.

On se voit dans trois jours.

Amicalement,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _10 septembre_  
 _22h02 ; de "Gary Unwin"_  
 _Objet : Cohabitation_

Salut Harry,

Effectivement, je veux pas être source d'insomnie, après tu vas foirer tes missions et ça va être de ma faute.

Tu me fais beaucoup trop rire avec tes expressions qui datent de 1947. "Un poil sur le caillou", mais d'où tu sors ça ? Mais j'avoue, t'as raison, il vaut mieux que je m'entende bien avec Merlin. Et puis en vrai, c'est un mec cool. T'inquiète, je saurai me tenir.

Merci de rajouter le "jeunes filles _consentantes_ " comme si j'étais un timbré sexuel. T'as une image un peu biaisée de la banlieue, non ? Je t'amènerai une fois dans mon quartier, tu verras que le viol n'est pas notre activité principale. Peut-être la troisième ou quatrième source de fun, mais pas la première...

Je plaisante, hein.

Je sens que ça va pas te faire rire.

C'est pas méga drôle non plus, j'avoue.

J'ai bu deux bières, c'est bon, lâche-moi.

Trop cool pour le poncho ! Et encore plus cool pour le costume ! T'es sérieux ou tu me fais marcher ?

Aussi, qui va payer ? Parce que Merlin a dit que mon virement se fera pas avant le 30, du coup, si ça peut attendre... Mais si c'est l'agence qui paye, on y va quand tu veux !

Pour les affaires, bah, des vêtements, ma PS, des bouquins, mon ordi... Je pense que c'est tout.

Daisy demande si elle pourra venir voir ma nouvelle chambre, c'est ok pour toi ?

Et mec, quand tu parles de Garcia, je me dis que t'es vraiment Batman en fait. (Et il est bien évidemment hors de question que je sois Robin, j'suis pas pédé).

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _11 septembre_  
 _07h15 ; de "Harry Hart"_  
 _Objet : Cohabitation_

Bonjour Eggsy,

Ne te fais pas de soucis. Même avec trente minutes de sommeil sur une planche de bois, au milieu du désert, je reste efficace en mission.

Je suis ravi de te faire rire avec mon langage. Sache que le tien ne me laisse pas non plus indifférent (même si j'oscille entre exaspération et amusement).

J'ai confiance en toi, Eggsy. Je sais que tu sauras me rendre fier de toi. Mes conseils ne sont qu'un moyen de t'améliorer encore. Pense à Hemingway.

Tu as bien raison, ta blague est douteuse. Mettons cela sur le compte de l'alcool, pour cette fois. J'espère, d'ailleurs, que tu sais que ce n'est absolument pas ce que je pense de la banlieue. Tu es l'exemple même que la loyauté et l'honneur se trouvent partout.

Je t'offre ton premier costume et Kingsman celui de ton admission si tu passes les tests avec brio. Les autres, ce sera à toi de te les faire faire.

Garcia est la personne qui s'occupe des questions matérielles chez Kingsman. Si tu cherches quelque chose, n'importe quoi, il se chargera de le trouver. Je ne m'abaisserai pas, en revanche, à faire une remarque sur Batman.

En tout cas, ta chambre est prête. Daisy sera toujours la bienvenue. On pourra lui installer un petit lit si elle veut rester une nuit avec toi.

Amicalement,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

P.S : Je pense avoir trouvé le poncho parfait.

* * *

 _11 septembre_  
 _11h15 ; de "Gary Unwin"_  
 _Objet : Cohabitation_

Salut Harry,

T'es un agent parfait, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise.

Cool pour mon costume, c'est sympa de ta part. Pas de soucis pour la suite, je me doute bien que tu ne vas pas devenir mon _sugar daddy_.

Merci pour la chambre et pour Daisy. Elle est hystérique à l'idée de visiter ta maison. Je crois qu'elle te prend pour une espèce de roi ou un truc du genre. (Un roi qui a un chien empaillé dans ses chiottes, mais à part ça tout va bien…)

Fais quand même gaffe à toi et essaye de revenir vivant. Maintenant que c'est décidé, j'ai bien envie d'habiter à South Kensington.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

PS : Merde, j'aurai trop aimé voir ta tête en fouillant les marchés colombiens à la recherche d'un poncho. Tu m'envoies une photo :) ?

* * *

 _12 septembre_  
 _19h21 ; de "Harry Hart"_  
 _Objet : Cohabitation_

Bonsoir Eggsy,

Je te prie de bien vouloir excuser mon délai de réponse : je n'ai pas pu avoir accès à une connexion sécurisée avant maintenant. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop inquiété.

Je suis à l'aéroport de Bogota, j'attends les consignes de vol afin de pouvoir embarquer dans le jet. Le confort à bord, un bon verre de Lagavulin et de quoi me raser de près seront les bienvenus.

Si tu veux, viens me chercher à l'aéroport avec tes affaires. Tu pourras emménager plus tôt comme cela et je te donnerai ton poncho. J'ai trouvé quelque chose pour Daisy également.

A demain.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

P.S : Aucun risque que je t'entretienne. Tu devras payer la moitié des courses comme dans toute colocation.


	2. Objet : Tâches quotidiennes

**Note :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Nous voudrions, tout d'abord, vous remercier infiniment pour les retours que nous avons sur cette fic qui nous tient tellement à coeur. Donc MERCI ! On vous rappelle également que l'on écrit à deux donc n'hésitez pas à copier/coller vos reviews que l'on puisse vous remercier chacune, chaleureusement, comme il se doit ! On vous laisse en tête à tête avec nos deux amis. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _27 septembre  
18h04 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet __:_ _Tâches quotidiennes  
Attaché : listedecourse  
_

Eggsy,

Je suis dans un taxi en direction de Buckingham Palace, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je pourrai rentrer. Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps mais je préfère te prévenir.

Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, aller chercher nos costumes au pressing ? J'ai besoin du gris pour notre rendez-vous de samedi avec les Russes.

Je t'ai joint la liste des courses que tu as oubliée ce matin en partant. N'oublie pas de ne pas prendre de la salade frisée mais de la laitue. Merci.

Je m'occuperai de la cuisine en rentrant mais si tu veux manger avant, n'hésite pas.

J'espère que ta journée a été productive. Tu me raconteras ce soir.

Amicalement,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _27 septembre 2015  
18h25 de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet __:_ _Tâches quotidiennes  
_ _Attaché : listedecourse_

Yo,

Je suis cassé, la journée a été hyper longue. Luis est un vrai connard, je me suis rétamé en moto et j'ai dû continuer l'épreuve sous peine d'être viré de la suite du programme. J'ai un putain de coquard et la joue tuméfiée je ressemble à rien.

Je peux aller chercher les costumes demain ? J'ai la mega flemme là...

Ah t'étais sérieux pour la liste de course ? On peut pas commander sur internet ?

Tkt pour ce soir, je pensais aller chercher une pizza. Chorizo ça te va ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _27 septembre  
18h27 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet __:_ _Tâches quotidiennes  
_ _Attaché : listedecourse_

Eggsy,

Non. Quand je te demande un service, j'attends de toi que tu t'exécutes sans délai. Si je ne peux pas aller moi-même chercher nos costumes ou faire les courses pour tous les deux, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. De plus, si nous voulons cohabiter sous le même toit, nous devons partager les tâches quotidiennes.

J'ai besoin de savoir que je peux compter sur toi, Eggsy. Tu peux dire que ce ne sont que des courses, rien de bien important, mais si tu es capable d'aller chercher une salade et un pack de lait après une dure journée de travail, tu pourras résister en mission et je saurai que mon coéquipier est fiable.

J'espère que j'ai été clair.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _27 septembre  
19h01_ _; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet __:_ _Tâches quotidiennes  
_ _Attaché : listedecourse_

Bon, j'ai nos costumes. J'ai aussi récupéré deux de tes chemises que t'avais oubliées.

J'ai eu un rabais de 15£ d'ailleurs mais j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi. J'ai préféré ne pas poser de questions.

Je suis au Sainsbury's maintenant et t'as pas précisé quel jus de fruit tu voulais ? Raisin ça te va ou tu veux autre chose ?

J'en reviens pas que tu me fasses acheter du brie. Ça a l'air dégueulasse.

Pour la viande c'est ok par contre. Et j'ai acheté des Reese's ;)

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _27 septembre  
19h03_ _; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet __:_ _Tâches quotidiennes  
_ _Attaché : listedecourse_

Harry, ils vendent 10 fraises à 5£. Ce monde est fou.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _27 septembre  
19h05_ _; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet __:_ _Tâches quotidiennes  
_ _Attaché : listedecourse_

T'as pas mis de PQ sur la liste. Simple oubli ou ça te gênait de l'écrire ) ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _27 septembre  
19h09_ _; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet __:_ _Tâches quotidiennes  
_ _Attaché : listedecourse_

Je prends avec ou sans morceaux les yaourts ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _27 septembre  
19h09_ _; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet __:_ _Tâches quotidiennes  
_ _Attaché : listedecourse_

M'en fous, c'est ta carte bleue, je prends les deux.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _27 septembre  
19h10_ _; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet __:_ _Tâches quotidiennes  
_ _Attaché : listedecourse_

Eggsy,

Merci pour les costumes. Oui, j'avais oublié ces chemises. Georges est un de nos agents et, accessoirement, un très bon blanchisseur.

Si tu trouves du jus de goyave, ce serait parfait. Sinon, reste classique.

Rappelle-moi de t'initier à la gastronomie française. Je suis certain que tu aimeras.

Il restait du papier toilette, il est rangé dans la buanderie avec les produits ménagers. Ceci explique cela.

Je viens d'arriver à Buckingham. On se voit ce soir.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

P.S : La pharmacie se trouve dans ma salle de bain, 2e porte à droite. Mets de l'arnica sur ton œil

* * *

 _27 septembre  
19h14_ _; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet __:_ _Tâches quotidiennes  
_ _Attaché : listedecourse_

Harry (puisque tu aimes ce genre d'entête solennelle),

Je me disais aussi que ma gueule défigurée le choquait pas plus que ça. J'ai mis tes chemises dans ta chambre d'ailleurs, parce que JB arrêtait pas de sauter dessus quand je les avais laissées dans le salon.

(Et dis donc, tu ne fais pas ton lit le matin toi ? Je suis choqué ;) )

Jus de goyave. Finalement je crois que je préfère le brie.

Des bises à Elizabeth de ma part et si tu croises Kate, parle lui de moi ;)

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

P.S : Ok je chercherai ça en rentrant.

* * *

 _27 septembre  
19h23_ _; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet __:_ _Tâches quotidiennes  
_ _Attaché : listedecourse_

La caissière m'a regardé trop bizarrement à cause de ton jus de goyave. T'as fait exprès, avoue ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _27 septembre  
21h46 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet __:_ _Tâches quotidiennes  
_ _Attaché : listedecourse_

Eggsy,

Je rentre. Ça a mis moins de temps que prévu. Tu seras ravi d'apprendre que la monarchie est sauve. Je dois m'arrêter à l'agence : as-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

Peux-tu faire préchauffer le four, s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais envie de pizza.

Je te remercie de ta prévenance. Je déteste mettre des chemises avec des poils de chien dessus.

Chaque gentleman a ses défauts : c'est ce qui fait sa perfection. Et puis, je déteste dormir dans un lit fait, ça me rappelle l'armée.

À tout de suite.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _27 septembre  
21h56 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet __:_ _Tâches quotidiennes  
_ _Attaché : listedecourse_

Harry Hart,

Content de l'apprendre ! Je sors une bouteille de vin pour fêter ça ? En rangeant ton jus de goyave (tu ne m'as pas répondu, tu l'as fais exprès n'est-ce pas ?!) au cellier j'ai vu que t'avais quelques bonnes bouteilles, petit cachotier.

Besoin de rien de l'agence merci. Si tu croises Merlin, mentionne pas ma chute en moto stp. Longue histoire.

Je t'ai convaincu avec ma pizza alors ? Je savais que tu serais raisonnable.

Pas de soucis pour tes chemises, ça m'a paru logique. Même si j'ai hésité avant de rentrer dans ta chambre je l'avoue. J'avais peur que ça te plaise pas trop. J'ai rien fouillé en tout cas. Pas que l'envie n'y était pas... Je plaisante.

Puisqu'on en parle, sache que je déteste me coucher dans un lit défait. Ça m'angoisse. Enfin, j'aime pas quoi.

J'ai mis la table, grouille toi j'ai faim !

Eggsy affamé et qui sent l'arnica  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _27 septembre  
22h17 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet :Tâches quotidiennes  
_ _Attaché : listedecourse_

Gary Unwin,

J'aime le jus de goyave. Enfin, je pense.

Sors une bouteille de Gaillac. C'est le bon vin rouge pour commencer à éduquer ton palet. Je suppose que tu n'es pas un habitué, non ?

Tu ne m'as convaincu seulement si c'est moi qui la fais. Je déteste la nourriture à emporter.

Eggsy, je suis toujours stressé quand tu me parles de Merlin. Cherches-tu constamment à te le mettre sur le dos ? Je ne l'ai pas croisé et j'attends de toi que tu me racontes absolument tout.

Tu aimes dormir dans un lit fait ? Ce trait de ton caractère m'étonne, pour tout t'avouer.

Je pars de l'agence. Je suis là dans moins de dix minutes.

Sers nous un Martini.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

PS : Si tu as fouillé ma chambre, je le saurai et tu ne vas pas aimer.

* * *

 _27 septembre  
22h21 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet __:_ _Tâches quotidiennes  
_ _Attaché : listedecourse_

Harry Hart, agent secret, Taureau et fumeur occasionnel,

J'en étais sûr putain, tu bois pas du tout de jus de goyave. On aura qu'à goûter ça quand tu rentres. Et comme à mon avis c'est dégueulasse, on se rincera la bouche avec ton Gaillac 83 que j'ai déjà un peu goûté. J'y connais rien mais j'avoue il est pas mal. Tu m'apprendras comment dire 'qu'il a de la cuisse' sans passer pour un con qui se la pète.

D'ac fais toi même la pizza. Je sens que je vais crever de faim avant que tu ne la finisses mais bon.

T'inquiète pas pour Merlin, je gère.

J'ai aussi goûté le Martini. Du coup, je suis un peu bourré.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _27 septembre  
22h27 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet :Tâches quotidiennes  
_ _Attaché : listedecourse_

Eggsy,

Ces épithètes sont bien choisies, bravo.

Je t'apprendrai avec plaisir l'art subtil de l'œnologie si tu me le demandes.

Evite de mélanger le Gaillac et le Martini sans nourriture pour les contre-balancer. Tu perdras les arômes de l'un comme de l'autre.

Je sais que tu gères mais je veux être au courant de tout ce qui te concerne.

On va te nourrir, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un repas rapide à faire.

La voiture est dans la ruelle. Je suis là.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service


	3. Objet : RDV

_15 octobre_  
 _17h36 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

J'arrive dans 15min.

Eggsy  
Kingsman service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _17h38 ; « Roxanne Morton »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Tu fais chier Eggsy ! T'es où ?

Roxy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _17h41 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Je quitte la maison d'Harry. Installe-toi, on aura jamais de place sinon.  
Et de préférence sur les canapés du fond.

Eggsy  
Kingsman service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _17h41 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Et commande moi une bière stp !

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _17h42 ; « Roxanne Morton »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Merde ! Avec le trafic, tu vas mettre minimum une heure pour arriver !

Sympa vraiment. Je vais devoir supporter les autres sans toi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'aussi urgent pour que tu ne partes que maintenant ?!

Roxy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _17h45 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Calme toi, j'arrive bientôt.

Compte le nombre de boutons sur la gueule de Peter en attendant, ça passera le temps ;)

Rien d'urgent mais Harry vient de rentrer de Kyoto. On a parlé et j'ai pas vu le temps passer. (Il m'a ramené du saké trop bon ! Je l'ai un peu goûté avant de partir. T'adorerais.)

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _17h48 ; « Roxanne Morton »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Tu dis toujours ça et tu arrives quand même à la bourre. T'es chiant, c'est tout.

Si Charly recommence à me draguer et qu'il meurt étouffé avec son sous-bock, ce sera entièrement ta faute.

Évidemment. J'aurai du me douter qu'Harry était dans le coup. C'est toujours comme çaa...

Le saké, c'est mieux qu'un poncho.

Roxy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _17h45 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Je te ferai remarquer qu'Harry est toujours beaucoup plus en retard que moi.

Arrête de trouver des excuses pour tenter de tuer Charly, crois-moi, t'en as pas besoin.

Et je sais pas trop ce que tu sous-entends... J'allais pas directement partir alors qu'Harry venait à peine d'arriver, ça se fait pas. Il m'héberge quand même, je lui dois bien ça, au moins.

Merde j'ai encore oublié de te prendre le poncho en photo. Je tente désespérément de le faire porter à Harry mais il ne semble pas d'accord pour l'instant... je l'aurais à l'usure ;)

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _17h48 ; « Roxanne Morton »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Je ne sais pas ce que dirait Merlin si je tuais Charly. Surtout sachant que c'est le protégé d'Arthur.

Je pense que dès qu'Harry est dans les parages, plus personne n'existe. La preuve encore ce soir ! Je suis certaine que tu ne voulais pas partir avant de l'avoir vu.

Roxy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

15 octobre  
17h55 ; « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : RDV

Parfois je me dis que c'est Merlin qui gère l'agence en fait.

Ça n'a rien à voir, c'est une question de politesse, c'est tout... j'allais pas lui laisser un post-it genre "j'ai fait les courses, je sors, à plus"... Avec tout ce qu'il fait pour moi, c'est normal que je l'accueille, non ?

Et puis ça va, j'ai même pas une demi-heure de retard pour l'instant.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _17h59 ; « Roxanne Morton »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Ne lui dis pas, il pourrait finir pas le croire ;)

MAIS BIEN SÛR ! Il y a une différence entre "politesse" et "adoration suprême". Attendre comme un petit chien que son maître rentre à la maison pour avoir droit à un sourire et une tape sur l'épaule, c'est pas de la "politesse". Ouvre les yeux, merde !

(Ouais, désolée mais Charly me saoule et t'es pas là donc c'est toi qui prend).

Roxy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _18h08 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

T'as bu quoi pour t'énerver comme ça ?! "Adoration suprême" mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! Je m'entends bien avec lui, heureusement, c'est mon mentor. Toi aussi tu t'entends bien avec Perceval, j'en fais pas tout une histoire !

Et je ne suis pas le _puppy_ d'Harry. Grâce à lui c'est bien la première fois que j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de ma vie alors oui, je préfère qu'il soit fier de moi, c'est si mal que ça ? Je ne vois pas sur quoi il faut que j'ouvre les yeux, mais toi faut que t'apprennes à fermer ta gueule !

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _18h09 ; « Roxanne Morton »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Eh eh ! Je vois que j'ai touché un point sensible.

Tu te calmes de suite ! Je ne me la fermerai pas car je suis inquiète pour toi, espèce d'abruti.

Putain Eggsy, je sais bien qu'Harry est ton mentor et que tu veux absolument qu'il soit fier de toi mais tu ne vois pas comment tu le regardes ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque rapport mentor-recrue. On verrait presque la bave couler sur ton menton et des étoiles briller dans tes yeux. Tu rougis, bon sang !

Même cet idiot de Peter l'a remarqué (et tu sais combien il l'est).

Allez ! Grouille.

xoxo

Roxy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _18h13 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

T'as absolument aucune raison de t'inquiéter, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas imaginer mais on a rien d'autre qu'une relation mentor-recrue. Et je ne bave pas, je pense vraiment que tu me confonds avec JB, tu sais.

La discussion est close, j'arrive de toute façon.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _18h16 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Et quand bien même, ça serait si grave que ça, que je le regarde... différemment ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _18h17 ; « Roxanne Morton »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Non, ça ne serait pas grave du tout.

Si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

Et je vois le bout de ta casquette. ;)

Roxy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _19h07 ;_ _« Roxanne Morton »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Eggsy, _darling_ , tu es avec nous ou pas ? Ça fait 3 fois que Charly te traite de "racaille prolétaire" et que tu ne dis rien . Fais au moins semblant de t'intéresser à la conversation au lieu de regarder ton téléphone toutes les 5 secondes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu penses à Harry c'est ça ?

Roxy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _19h13 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Je voudrais cuisiner un truc ce soir, pour changer (vu que c'est toujours lui qui s'occupe de la bouffe) mais je sais pas ce qu'il lui plairait, du coup je regarde des recettes sur internet. C'est dur à faire un risotto ?

Ils parlent de golf, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute...

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

P.S : ça veut dire quoi "prolétaire" ?

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _19h15 ;_ _« Roxanne Morton »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

C'est mignon ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas bien dur, il faut juste que tu surveilles bien la cuisson de ton riz. Tu vas faire une jolie table et mettre des bougies aussi ?

"Prolétaire" ça veut dire "ouvrier" en gros. C'est ceux qui ne sont pas nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

Roxy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _19h18 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Tu m'emmerdes à tout interpréter, Rox. Je veux juste lui faire un dîner, c'est tout. Crois-moi, ça ira pas plus loin que ça.

Et arrête de faire du pied à James. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

P.S : « naitre avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche » mais vous avez vraiment des expressions chelous. Vous me faites flipper parfois.

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _19h19 ; « Roxanne Morton »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Ça n'ira pas plus loin parce que tu ne le veux pas ou parce que tu n'as pas assez de couilles pour ça ?

Il faut bien que je me rabatte sur quelqu'un d'autre vu que ton cœur est pris :p

Roxy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _19h20 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Tu peux laisser mes testicules en dehors de cette histoire ? Merci.

Ça n'ira pas plus loin parce que 1/ c'est mon mentor 2/ je suis sa recrue 3/ il me voit comme sa recrue 4/ rien d'autre que comme sa recrue 5/ HARRY = MENTOR ; EGGSY = RECRUE

Ne reporte pas ton mauvais goût sur moi ;)

Est-ce qu'il répond à tes clins d'œil au moins ? Je vois rien de là où je suis.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _19h22 ; « Roxanne Morton »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

On dirait presque que tu cherches à te convaincre toi-même.

Mais c'est bon j'insiste plus ... même si je reste persuadée que tu me cache quelque chose de très peu catholique !

Même pas. Encore un cas désespéré.

Roxy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _19h25 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Viens danser, tu parles trop.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _21h05 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Bien rentré ! J'espère que toi aussi.

Je t'envoie la chanson dont je te parlais plus tard, faut que je finisse mon risotto d'abord, Harry arrive dans 1h.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _23h12 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Harry est rentré, on finit de dîner. Il a un bleu improbable sur le front, faut trop que tu le croises demain à l'agence ;)

En tout cas il a kiffé le risotto, il en a repris deux fois.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _23h26 ; "Roxanne Morton"_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Bien rentrée aussi. Ma mère avait organisé un diner avec ses actionnaires. J'ai dû jouer à la jeune fille bien sage. On vient aussi de sortir de table.

Il y a que toi qui peux te moquer d'Harry sans problème. Moi, je l'appelle Galahad et je m'écarte dans les couloirs.

Garde la recette pour les prochains diners ;)

Roxy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 octobre_  
 _23h44 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

Je rêverais de te voir en petite fille modèle.

Allez j'suis naze, je vais me coucher. À demain.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _16 octobre_  
 _01h39 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : RDV_

On est sorti boire un dernier verre avec Harry finalement, on a parlé pendant presque deux heures. Je viens juste de me coucher.

...

Roxy, j'suis dans la merde.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service


	4. Objet : Mission 47512C

_26 octobre_  
 _21h31 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Mission 475.12C_

Bonsoir Merlin,

Je suis bien arrivé au lieu du rendez-vous. Les acheteurs ne se sont pas encore montrés, ça risque d'être long selon notre informateur.

Peux-tu prévenir Eggsy de ne pas m'attendre ce soir s'il te plait ? Je te remercie.

Sincèrement,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _26 octobre_  
 _21h33 ; de « Merlin »_  
 _Objet : Mission 475.12C_

Bonsoir Harry,

Je mets à jour ton dossier.

Oui, Octave me parle d'une heure de retard, environ. Le bar de l'hôtel est sécurisé. Les bouteilles de Lagavulin sont un cadeau de l'agence, tu peux les boire sans crainte. Il y a une piscine au dernier étage, je peux la faire fermer si tu veux t'y baigner tranquillement.

J'ai transmis le message à Eggsy. D'après son signal GPS, il est à South Kensington.

Dis-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis de service ce soir.

Cordialement,

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _26 octobre_  
 _21h35 ; de "Harry Hart"_  
 _Objet : Mission 475.12C_

Merlin,

C'est parfait, comme toujours. Je vais ouvrir le Lagavulin et profiterai de la piscine une fois la mission terminée. Octave a fait du bon travail.

Comment se sont passés les tests d'Eggsy aujourd'hui ? Pas de problème de discipline ?

Je te suis toujours infiniment obligé de ne pas avoir transmis le rapport de sanction de Luis à Arthur. Je suis certain que j'aurai entendu parler de la "mauvaise éducation des gamins de banlieue" pendant des jours.

Sincèrement,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _26 octobre_  
 _21h37 ; de « Merlin »_  
 _Objet : Mission 475.12C_

Harry,

Ravi de l'apprendre. Comme toujours, ton altruisme t'honore. Je suis sûr, néanmoins, qu'il n'a fait que de la figuration, comparé à ton propre travail.

La piscine est à 31 degrés. Veux-tu que je l'augmente à 35 ?

Il semblerait que Gary soit particulièrement sage lorsque tu t'éloignes. Comme s'il n'avait plus personne dont il voulait attirer l'attention. C'est à méditer, tu ne crois pas ?

J'autorise toujours un seul écart de conduite. C'est néanmoins un record que je l'accorde aussi rapidement dans le programme. Nous sommes d'accord que cela ne deviendra pas une habitude, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _26 octobre_  
 _21h43 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Mission 475.12C_

Merlin,

Chacun à sa place, mon ami. Je ne suis plus capable de faire certaines choses ce qui fait que d'avoir un partenaire temporaire s'avère être positif.

Avec plaisir pour la température. Tu me connais bien.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu insinues sur Eggsy. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il veut que je sois fier de lui. Ce n'est pas en accumulant les écarts de conduite et les mises à pied qu'il arrivera à ce résultat. Cependant, il fait des efforts et il apprend vite. Ce qui s'est passé avec Luis ne devrait plus se reproduire.

Amicalement,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _26 octobre_  
 _21h49 ; de « Merlin »_  
 _Objet : Mission 475.12C_

Harry,

Je te connais assez pour t'avoir commandé des escargots pour ce soir. Ce n'était pas au menu, mais je sais que tu ne considères pas un séjour en France "français" si tu n'en manges pas.

Pour Eggsy, ne me fait pas jouer les psychanalystes (tu sais que je déteste jouer dans la même cours que ma sœur). Mais tu dois quand même avouer que lorsque tu n'es pas là, Gary ne brille pas par ses "exploits" mais plus par sa passivité.

C'est un bon élément, je le reconnais.

Mais Harry, il te _regarde_.

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _26 octobre_  
 _21h54 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Mission 475.12C_

Merlin,

Les escargots sont divins. Je te remercie.

Evitons de parler de ce genre de choses alors que je dois négocier, dans moins d'un quart d'heure, avec des Scandinaves. Tu sais combien il est nécessaire que je sois concentré pour éviter de perdre la vente.

Mais Merlin... Sincèrement, Eggsy a juste besoin d'un modèle pour se construire. Rien de plus.

Ne joue pas à l'ancien amant jaloux, ça ne te va pas. J'ai l'âge d'être son père.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _26 octobre_  
 _22h01 ; de « Merlin »_  
 _Objet : Mission 475.12C_

Harry,

Ne te fais pas passer pour un apprenti. Je pourrai t'envoyer des photos de la Princesse de Vannes nue, ou de moi, ou d'elle et moi, que tu conduirais tout de même cette mission d'une main de maitre.

Je te rejoins sur ce point, Gary est en manque de repères et tu es, bien sûr, la personne parfaite pour qu'il prenne modèle. À part pour tes problèmes de ponctualité, cela va de soi.

Je te remercie de me rappeler nos folies de jeunesse mais ma jalousie en est encore au point mort.

Il est vrai que tu aurais pu l'avoir à 24ans... Techniquement. Puisque nous savons tous deux que tu n'étais en aucun cas prêt à être père à cet âge.

En conclusion, Harry, je serais presque d'avis de clore ce sujet maintenant. Si ce n'est que toi aussi tu le _regardes._

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _26 octobre_  
 _22h37 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Mission 475.12C_

Merlin,

Mission accomplie. Le transfert des données est terminé, les dossiers sont à nous. J'ai dû sacrifier un peu de Lagavulin pour clore l'opération mais c'est un mal pour un bien. Ces Scandinaves sont toujours coriaces.

La princesse de Vannes ? Merlin, voyons. Il en faut plus pour me faire peur.

Nous savons très bien pourquoi je n'aurai pas pu avoir d'enfants à 24 ans. A moins que tu ne m'aies caché quelque chose.

Tu insistes beaucoup sur nos regards. Ce n'est que de l'approbation et de la fierté que tu vois. Je te rassure, ce n'est que parce que je m'intéresse à sa formation et à son avenir chez nous. Ce ne sera rien de plus...

Je finis mon verre puis je vais me détendre à la piscine.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _26 octobre_  
 _22h41 ; de « Merlin »_  
 _Objet : Mission 475.12C_

Harry,

J'ai récupéré les données. Je transmets aux Irlandais les copies, comme convenu. Mission 475.12C close.

Pour revenir à Gary, je veux m'assurer que tu ne te lances pas dans quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas maîtriser. Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux me fait le plus peur à ce sujet. Lui, avec sa jeunesse, son excitation permanente et ses problèmes avec l'autorité. Ou toi, avec... et bien, tout ce qui fait toi.

Je te connais assez bien pour m'inquiéter à ce sujet.

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

P.S : Joli maillot. C'est celui que tu as acheté à Barcelone l'année dernière ? Si oui, tu as déjà pris du poids très cher.

* * *

 _26 octobre_  
 _23h12 de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Mission 475.12C_

Merlin,

Si Arthur savait que tu profites des caméras de surveillance pour te rincer l'œil, ça chaufferait pour ton crâne.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Comme on le disait, je m'occupe juste d'en faire un parfait agent. Je ne pense pas pouvoir changer grand-chose pour son langage (je n'ai rien d'un professeur Higgins) mais il peut devenir un homme distingué et fiable. J'ai confiance en lui, mes sentiments à son sujet s'arrêtent là.

Arrête de te faire des cheveux blancs - enfin, si tu en avais .

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

PS : Prends-moi rendez-vous à la salle de sport.

* * *

 _26 octobre_  
 _23h17 de « Merlin »_  
 _Objet : Mission 475.12C_

Harry,

Si Arthur savait la moitié de tout ce que je fais pour l'agence, il aurait la présence d'esprit nécessaire pour comprendre que je devrais être à sa place.

Bien. Je voulais être sûr de ce que tu comptais faire. Si les choses évoluent, j'espère que tu sauras faire la part des choses. Son âge importe peu, sauf quand on en vient aux sentiments. Il est plus difficile pour les jeunes hommes de faire la différence entre une nuit passée dans des draps chauds et une relation avec avenir.

Tu peux lui faire ce que tu veux, mais ne lui brise pas le cœur. C'est le seul organe que l'agence ne sait pas guérir. Et nous avons besoin de lui pour la mission en Sicile dans deux mois.

La remarque sur mes cheveux n'est pas digne de toi. Je préfère donc l'ignorer.

Tu as rendez-vous avec Julio pour la gym et Lydie, une nouvelle nutritionniste.

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _26 octobre_  
 _23h22 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Mission 475.12C_

Merlin,

Je savais que tu étais un grand romantique. Je ne briserai rien car il ne se passera rien.

Annule celui de la nutritionniste. Je vais essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ma cuisine (ces jeunes ne se nourrissent que de pizzas ou de féculents, c'est dramatique).

Bonne nuit, Merlin. N'oublie pas d'éteindre les caméras de la salle de bain, tu as assez profité.

Amicalement,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service


	5. Objet : FUCK IT

23 novembre  
07h12 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Il fait -8000 là, ça fait 2h que j'attends, je suis trempé et j'ai mal au dos.  
Il vient ton indic' ou quoi ?!

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
07h16 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Eggsy,

Il ne fait pas si froid. Prends ton mal en patience, il ne va pas tarder, je te l'assure.

Et éteins cette cigarette. Je te signale que je te vois d'où je suis.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
07h17 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

C'est clair qu'il ne fait pas froid pour toi. Ça a l'air sympa le bar dans lequel t'es ! On échange nos places pour voir ?

Et tu vois mon doigt aussi ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
07h19 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Eggsy,

Tu es beaucoup trop mélodramatique. C'est toi qui voulais une mission sur le terrain, avec moi, "pour de vrai" alors ne te plains pas. Un gentleman ne se plaint jamais.

Je vois ton gant plus que ton doigt. Range-le, tu pourrais te faire mal.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
07h23 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Je ne suis pas un gentleman Harry, tu n'écoutes donc pas les bruits qui courent à l'agence ?  
Franchement, la prochaine fois j'attends que ta mission se passe à Hawaii.

Ouh, j'ai peur.  
T'oseras pas sortir de ton café pour pas griller ta couverture toute façon alors je peux bien faire ce que je veux.

Et c'est moi ou le mec dans l'Audi me regarde depuis tout à l'heure ? Il me prend pour une pute ou quoi ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
07h25 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Eggsy,

Je n'écoute jamais les racontars. Je préfère me faire ma propre opinion.

Cela peut se régler plus tard, jeune homme. La patience est une vertu.

C'est vrai que dans cet accoutrement, tu ressembles à un gigolo... J'avais raison sur le costume. Je préviens Merlin. S'il bouge, je m'en occupe.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
07h29 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Ok, on réglera ça sur le ring d'entraînement. Sauf si tu as trop peur de ce que je pourrais te faire ;) (comme si c'était possible... Laisse-moi un peu rêver !)

Laisse, il est pas mal en fait. Je gère.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
07h42 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Attends, il m'a proposé 500£ pour 2h ! Je me suis trompé de voie en fait.  
Et il a été cool t'as vu, il a pas insisté quand il a compris qu'il s'était trompé.

500£ quoi. J'aurais peut-être dû dire oui.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
07h46 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Eggsy,

Un jour, on montera tous les deux sur le ring. Quand, évidemment, tu seras mieux entraîné et à même de rester plus de 3 rounds. Tu devrais lire la liste des records de ses vingt dernières années. Juste pour t'informer.

Tu disais oui et je venais te chercher par la peau des fesses. Tu me désespères, parfois.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
07h51 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Je sais très bien que tu peux calmer n'importe qui en levant à peine ton petit doigt. Je suis encore assez malin pour pas vouloir me battre en duel avec toi.

Si toi et monsieur à l'Audi vous voulez me toucher les fesses, ça va faire trop d'un coup. Prends un ticket et attends ton tour ;)

Et tu bois quoi ? Un café liégeois ? J'arrive pas à voir de là où je suis.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
07h44 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Eggsy,

Courageux mais pas téméraire. Comment allons-nous faire, alors, lorsque Merlin annoncera les entraînements "mentor-recrue" si tu ne veux pas jouter avec moi ?

Tu insinues que je passerai en deuxième position ? Je suis outré.

Un cappuccino. Malheureusement, j'oublie toujours que seuls les Italiens le font correctement.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
07h49 ; de « Gary Unwin »

Objet : FUCK. IT.

C'est pas avant l'année prochaine. D'ici là j'aurais perdu quelques neurones avec la formation.

Chacun son tour. Monsieur Audi était là avant, je ne vois pas de quel droit tu aurais accès à mon postérieur avant lui. Et finalement, ne serait-ce pas même plus pratique ? Je te laisse méditer.

Tu sais donc boire autre chose que du thé ou du whisky ? Je suis impressionné.  
Mais gelé.  
Alors j'arrête de te regarder.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
07h52 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Parce qu'il faut avoir des neurones en moins pour bien se battre ?

Et j'aurais le droit au nom des petites lignes sur ton contrat qui te lie à moi.  
Je préfère passer le premier. Crois-moi, ton étroitesse en conviendra aisément.

Si tu es sage et que la mission se passe sans problème, je te ferai moi-même couler un bain.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
07h55 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Pour avoir l'inconscience de se mesurer à toi : oui.

Ahahaha, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être un gentleman jusque sous les draps. Ta vraie nature commence à pointer le bout de son nez (ou d'une autre partie de son anatomie, qui sait).

Chiche. Bain + pizza commandée où JE VEUX et j'ai le droit de jouer toute une soirée à la PS sur ton écran géant dans le salon.

Deal ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
07h56; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Je reste un gentleman, mon cher Eggsy. Je donne du plaisir autant que j'en prends avec tous les moyens disponibles. C'est ça être un gentleman.

Deal mais uniquement si TOUT se passe bien. Sans aucune bagarre.

En revanche, pas de son. J'aimerai finir Rostand.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
08h01 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Classe, j'avoue. Ça donnerait presque envie.

Pour qui tu me prends ? Ça se passera très bien. Tu vas être tellement jaloux que tu voudras me rejoindre dans le bain ;)

Jouer sans le son c'est comme un burger sans frites : une hérésie.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
08h04 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Tout est dans le presque.

La baignoire n'est malheureusement pas assez grande. Je ne te frotterai donc pas le dos. Raté.

Soit. J'irai dans le bureau du 2e.

Tiens-toi prêt, mon contact est au bout de la rue.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
22h25 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Est-ce que tu peux mettre ta musique moins fort ? J'essaye de me relaxer dans le bain que tu m'as fait couler.

Oui je ne prends pas un bain mais "un bain que tu m'as fait couler". Ce qui est infiniment plus classe.

Et il sent bon en plus. Tu m'as drogué ou quoi ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
22h27 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Eggsy,

La musique classique s'écoute fort ou ne s'écoute pas. Je fais des recharges avant de t'entendre hurler contre des ennemis virtuels.

Rien de plus qu'un peu de bain moussant. Profite, tu l'as bien mérité.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
22h30 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Quelle vieillesse décadente, j'te jure.

Tu devrais jouer à la PS, tu comprendrais.

Tu fais quoi ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
22h33 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Eggsy,

Apprends à aimer Purcell, tu risques de l'entendre souvent.

On verra pour la PS. Toutes ces petites touches m'intriguent.

Je fais notre rapport puisque, si Merlin veut l'avoir à temps, je ne peux pas compter sur toi. Surtout après un bain.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
22h36 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

"Purcell" : le mec il a jamais dû serrer avec un nom pareil.

Ah merde j'ai complètement oublié le rapport je suis désolé ! Tu veux que je sorte du bain maintenant ? Ça ne me dérange pas.

Sinon mets-toi devant la porte et on le fait à deux en élevant la voix ;)

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
22h40 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Eggsy,

Tu préfères Wagner ? Écoute, la musicalité n'est pas la même et les émotions non plus.

Je m'en occupe. Ça me fait plaisir, tu as bien travaillé. Mais n'en prends pas l'habitude.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
22h42 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Ah non je ne préfère pas Wagner, je n'ai pas envie d'envahir la Pologne.

Je suis plus 2Pac mais tu dois pas connaître. Je te ferais écouter (sans les clips ;)).

Merci c'est sympa.

Tu m'as pas répondu, t'as drogué le bain ? Ça sent comme la lessive de ma mère.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
22h45 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Eggsy,

Je viens de mettre Rameau. Le XVIIIe siècle français a une saveur particulière de liberté.

2Pac... Ça sonne comme un jeu vidéo des années 1980.

Aie confiance. Il n'y a rien d'autre que mon bain moussant au magnolia.

C'est ton tour de faire la vaisselle au fait. Je la vois dans l'évier.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
22h49 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Et Rameau tu crois que ça fait quoi ? C'est pas un truc catholique ça, à Noël ou j'sais pas quoi ?

Je te ferai connaître 2Pac et tu comprendras la vie. Enfin, si tu veux vivre en Californie dans les années 80 et te faire buter ensuite.

On pourrait presque croire que tu me dragues en fait. T'as planqué des caméras dans la salle de bain, c'est ça ;) ?

Oui je la fais en sortant. Je n'oublie jamais ce genre de chose _._ Enfin _,_ je n'oublie _plus_ ce genre de choses...

... Ma mère te doit beaucoup.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
22h51 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Eggsy,

Presque. On verra pour ton Américain, je ne suis pas trop sûr d'apprécier. Même absolument pas.

Je ne suis pas Merlin, je ne me planque pas derrière des caméras. Si je veux voir, je demande.

Je me fais du thé. Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

23 novembre  
22h53 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : FUCK. IT.

Ne pas juger sans connaître Harry, jamais.

Je sors du bain, j'enfile un pyjama et j'arrive.

Sans lait, s'il te plait.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service


	6. Objet : mission ok

_10 janvier  
01h22 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : mission ok_

Salut Harry,

Tu dois dormir mais c'était juste pour te dire que la mission s'est bien passée, la voiture me ramène à l'hôtel.

Ça a été un peu chaud avec le Suisse mais on s'en est tiré. J'ai pu envoyer tous les fichiers avant minuit.

Ici il fait -7. Je déteste l'Islande.  
Je pense passer par le bar de l'hôtel en rentrant et me prendre un bain ensuite parce que j'ai peur de perdre mes orteils sinon.

Je sens que je parle dans le vide et que tu es confortablement installé dans tes draps chauds à ronfler comme il se doit alors je vais te laisser.

Dors bien, on se parle bientôt.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _10 janvier  
01h29 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : mission ok_

Bonsoir Eggsy,

Je suis rassuré. J'ai travaillé à l'agence toute la soirée avant de me faire pousser dehors par Merlin. J'aurai aimé être avec toi pour ta première mission mais ce n'était pas le but.

Prends soin de toi : un bain, c'est une très bonne idée. J'ai glissé de l'huile essentielle de lavande dans ton sac avant que tu ne partes. Ça détendra tes muscles et permettra d'éviter les courbatures.

Envoie moi un mail quand tu es rentré et en sécurité dans ta chambre. Je ne pourrai dormir qu'à ce moment-là.

Bien à toi,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _10 janvier  
01h38 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : mission ok_

Je viens d'arriver à l'hôtel, j'attends que le barman revienne de sa pause pour me servir et je remonte à ma chambre.

Ouais c'était chelou sans toi en fait. Ça allait hein, mais ça m'a fait bizarre de pas t'entendre me gueuler dessus. Je plaisante, tu sais bien.

Je pensais que ça serait plus... Stressant, je crois. Mais une fois dans la galerie j'ai arrêté de trop réfléchir et j'ai juste agis. Je me sens un peu engourdi en fait, maintenant que c'est fini.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _10 janvier  
01h45 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : mission ok_

Je suis dans ma chambre. Tu déconnais pas, t'as vraiment mis ce truc à la lavande dans mon sac !

J'ai mis un bain à couler, je vais tester ça.

Je suis de retour à Londres dans 48h, je suis pas censé sortir de ma chambre d'hôtel demain. Bref je suis rentré donc tu peux aller te coucher. Au fait, tu dormais pas ou je t'ai réveillé ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _10 janvier  
01h55 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : mission ok_

Eggsy,

Je sais que tu plaisantes. Je commence à bien te connaître.

Oui, tu ne sors pas et je compte sur toi. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on puisse te repérer et tu dois être prêt, en cas de problème, à être évacué. J'espère que tu as pris de la lecture.

Tu ne m'as pas réveillé. J'étais dans mon bureau avec un verre de Lagavulin en attendant de tes nouvelles.

La lavande va te détendre. Un massage aurait eu plus d'effets mais l'essence suffira.

Bonne nuit.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _10 janvier  
01h56 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : mission ok_

Et Eggsy, je suis fier de toi. Très fier.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _10 janvier  
02h00 ; de « Gary Unwin »_

 _Objet : mission ok_

Pas de soucis Harry, je reste dans la chambre. Je t'ai pris un livre d'Hemingway, à force de t'en entendre parler…

Tu peux aller te coucher, je suis en sécurité. Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour un bon verre de Lagavulin... Le whisky que je bois est pas terrible. Il est bon, mais c'est pas pareil qu'à Londres.

Ne mentionne pas de massage, sans cœur, j'ai demandé à l'accueil et ils n'ont pas de masseuses ou de kinés de libre avant la fin de la semaine, donc c'est mort.

Je suis dans mon bain. Ça détend en tout cas. C'est pas mal ton truc de lavande. Et la baignoire est IMMENSE, on tiendrait à deux dedans, t'as jamais vu ça.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _10 janvier  
02h04 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : mission ok_

Merci Harry.

La maison me manque.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _10 janvier  
02h11 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : mission ok_

Toi aussi.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _10 janvier  
02h19 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : mission ok_

Tu peux pas me dire des trucs comme ça Harry. Pas quand j'suis tout seul comme un con dans une chambre d'hôtel à 2000km de Londres.

Pas quand mon bain sent la lavande à cause de toi.

C'est presque aussi con que ton histoire de jus de goyave d'ailleurs.

Tu te fais passer pour un gentleman un peu coincé mais en fait t'es un beau salaud quand tu t'y mets.

Je suis sûr que tu savoures pas un verre de Lagavulin mais la bouteille.

Je suis sûr que tu travaillais pas à cette heure (comme si je pouvais te croire) mais que tu lisais dans ton lit, en attendant d'avoir de mes nouvelles. Y'a même très certainement JB dans ta chambre parce que tu ne voulais pas être seul.

Donc maintenant que ton statut de gentleman est mis sur pause et (on peut le dire) que je t'ai démasqué : qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Harry ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _10 janvier  
02h35 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : mission ok_

Eggsy,

Tu ne trompes que très rarement. Toi aussi, tu commences à me connaitre.

Le niveau de la bouteille de Lagavulin a fortement diminué ce soir. La cause : mon inquiétude et mon envie d'être avec toi pour te protéger. J'ai constamment envie de te protéger. Je n'aurai jamais pu dormir te sachant à l'autre bout de l'Europe en pleine transaction.

Si seulement certaines choses étaient différentes...

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

PS : JB est un petit chien mais il prend une place folle.

* * *

 _10 janvier  
02h38 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : mission ok_

Okay, je n'ai pas attendu que le barman revienne de sa pause. J'ai juste piqué la bouteille en fait. Ça me rassure, de faire comme toi.

Beaucoup de choses sont aussi très bien comme elles sont. Je ne changerai rien.  
Rien te concernant.  
J'espère que l'inverse est vrai également.

Ne t'endors pas avant moi s'il te plait, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être à demain.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

P.S : tu l'as autorisé à monter sur ton lit ?

* * *

 _10 janvier  
02h43 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : mission ok_

Faire comme moi... Je ne t'encouragerais pas à faire comme moi en ce moment. Ou alors, ça changerait notre relation.

Ton arrivée dans ma vie a changé bien des choses et a réveillé des sensations que je ne pensais pas retrouver un jour.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça, Eggsy. Mettons-le sur le compte de l'alcool. Si j'avais 20 ans de moins, ce ne serait pas JB que j'autoriserais à venir partager mon lit. Si j'osais ...

Mon comportement et ce message n'ont rien d'un gentleman. Pardonne-moi.

Demain arrivera vite et tu oublieras tout ça. Il vaut peut-être mieux.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _10 janvier  
02h46 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : mission ok_

Ça ne me dérange pas que notre relation change. Depuis le temps que j'y pense, j'ai eu le temps de comprendre que c'est peut-être ce qu'il nous manque.

Je vois pas ce que l'âge a à voir là-dedans. Je veux dire, je suis majeur, j'ai 26ans. C'est le principal non ?

Vire JB de ta chambre. Tu as beau être fier de moi, sache que je suis extrêmement jaloux. Même d'un chien qui dort au pied de ton lit. Même d'un chauve avec qui tu es ami depuis 15ans. Surtout d'un chauve avec qui tu es ami depuis 15ans.

Aucune chance que j'oublie quoi que ce soit qui se passe ce soir.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

P.S : Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire passer pour un gentleman. Pas avec moi.

* * *

 _10 janvier  
02h59 ; « Harry Hart »  
Objet : mission ok_

Eggsy,

Ne promets pas c e genre de choses. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engagerais.

Ou peut-être que si, finalement. Tu es un jeune homme perspicace et déterminé. Et ça me plaît.

Tu y penses depuis combien de temps ?

Nous en parlerons quand tu rentreras, il nous faut éclaircir tout cela et tu devras me convaincre que nos 24 ans de différence d'âge ne sont rien.

Et sache que je n'aime pas, non plus, partager.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _10 janvier  
03h03 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : mission ok_

Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je veux.

J'y pense depuis que t'as commencé à avoir cette manie de mettre ta main sur mon épaule pour me dire "c'est bien". Depuis que les rapports de mes épreuves te font sourire avec ce putain de sourire qui te fait une fossette, sur ta joue droite. Depuis que tu t'es mis à me regarder quand je fais semblant de dormir sur le canapé. (Oui, désolé, c'était fait exprès.)

J'y pense depuis longtemps et souvent.

Compte sur moi pour te faire oublier ce détail insignifiant. De toutes les façons possibles.

Et ce n'est pas ma chute de rein que Merlin matte dans les couloirs.  
(Oui, j'ai remarqué.)  
(Oui, ça m'énerve.)

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _10 janvier  
03h08 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : mission ok_

Eggsy,

Je ne pensais pas que ces gestes quotidiens pouvaient avoir un tel effet sur toi.

Si tu veux tout savoir, ta manie de te mordiller la lèvre à chaque fois que tu penses faire une connerie ou ton sourire impétueux jouent énormément sur mes nerfs.

Un jour, je t'expliquerai pour Merlin. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre .

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

PS : Finalement, le rôle de Robin te va comme un gant.

* * *

 _10 janvier  
03h11 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : mission ok_

Au début, je pensais réellement que c'était ta manière de faire. Mais tu le fais juste exprès pour me rendre fou, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne te jugerais pas, moi aussi je fais exprès de me mordiller les lèvres, j'ai bien vu l'effet que ça te fait.

T'en es où dans ta bouteille de Lagavulin ? Parce que moi je descends assez celle que j'ai piqué pour te dire que j'ai envie de toi et de ton côté, tu joues encore l'Anglais bien coincé. Je sais pas ce que t'essayes de prouver, mais ne te donne pas cette peine.

Et je ne suis ni innocent, ni en sucre, Harry. Arrête de me voir comme un gamin.

Pour Merlin, en fait, parlons de lui plus tard. Il n'a rien à faire dans cette conversation comme JB n'a rien à faire dans ta chambre.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

P.S : Tu ne le comprends que maintenant ?

* * *

 _10 janvier  
03h15 ; « Harry Hart »  
Objet : mission ok_

Eggsy,

La bouteille est délaissée depuis un certain temps. Notre conversation me captive.

Au départ, rien n'était calculé. Je me suis ensuite rendu compte que j'aimais te regarder et te toucher plus qu'il ne faudrait.

C'est un jeu dangereux que nous sommes en train de jouer. Un jeu où, à la fin, tu pourrais finir entre mes draps et moi entre tes cuisses.

Je ne te crois pas innocent, je pense que tu ne sais pas ce que tout cela pourrait impliquer. Je ne suis pas "coincé", je n'ai rien à prouver. Je suis simplement raisonnable, plus expérimenté. Et je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre.

Si tout cela se fait, Merlin pourrait être notre meilleur allié.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

PS : Je savais que tous les costumes pouvaient t'aller.

* * *

 _10 janvier  
03h19 ; « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : mission ok_

 _Fuck_ Harry, je ne demande que ça, que ça finisse comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses que ça peut mal finir.

Ça se passera bien, je te le promets, tu ne le regretteras pas.

J'ai jamais autant détesté l'Islande et autant désiré l'Angleterre.

Tu viendras me chercher à l'aéroport ? S'il te plait ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

PS : Je mettrais tous ceux que tu veux, même si je préfèrerais te montrer quand je n'en porte pas.

* * *

 _10 janvier  
03h23 ; « Harry Hart »  
Objet : mission ok_

Eggsy,

Je prendrai la Chrysler. On sera seul. Il faudrait éviter de choquer Marc.

Tu es la tentation incarnée. Le trajet et l'attente risquent d'être longs.

En revanche, je suis en train de sombrer et il faut que je sois opérationnel demain matin. Mission sur le terrain.

Je suis certain de rêver de toi et de devoir penser à toi à mon réveil.

Dors bien.

Bien à toi,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service.

* * *

 _10 janvier  
03h29 ; « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : mission ok_

T'as raison, il est tard.

J'espère vraiment que je ne suis pas en train de rêver tout ça ; j'aurais peut-être dû boire moins.

À jeudi, Harry.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _10 janvier  
08h01 ; « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : mission ok_

J'ai relu nos emails : je n'ai pas rêvé.

Putain, Harry.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service


	7. Objet : Rapport B-12

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Déjà, merci pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos favs. Ça nous fait extrêmement plaisir et encore plus à ceux qui pense à nous laisser une review à toutes les deux. Ce chapitre est classé M. Clairement. **Définitivement**. Donc, si vous avez moins de 18 ans ou si vous n'aimez pas cela, merci de sauter ce chapitre... En attendant, on vous embrasse et encore merci !

* * *

 _22 février_  
 _10h23 de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Rapport B-12_

Bonjour Harry,

Je viens de sortir de réunion. Arthur a décidé que James partira finalement à Naples lundi et je le rejoins mercredi. Pour le rapport B-10, j'ai pu tout remplir avec l'aide de Merlin. J'ai laissé une photocopie sur ton bureau.

Pour le formulaire B-12 par contre j'ai besoin d'une copie de ton rapport et que tu le signes avant que tu ne partes à Oslo. Est-ce qu'on arrive à se croiser dans la soirée ? Sinon je te le scanne et tu le signes, comme tu veux.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

P.S : (On en parle ou pas ?)

* * *

 _22 février_  
 _10h34 de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Rapport B-12_  
 _Attaché : rapport-copie  
_

Bonjour Eggsy,

Très bien. Je t'ai joint la copie de mon rapport. Scanne-moi le formulaire B-12. Je suis à l'aéroport, l'heure de la mission a été avancé.

Je rentre d'ici une semaine. Je compte sur des nouvelles régulières de ta part lorsque tu seras à Naples.

Amicalement,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

PS : On peut en parler.

* * *

 _22 février_  
 _10h39 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Rapport B-12_  
 _Attaché : formulaire-b12  
_

Bien reçu. Je t'ai joint le formulaire, dis-moi si la qualité te va ?

Je te tiendrai au courant. Je n'y reste que trois jours de toute façon.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

P.S : C'est juste qu'on a pas pu se croiser ce matin et je me demandais si c'était le genre de truc qu'on allait oublier, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Je préférerais que ça ne soit pas le cas. Mais bon. Enfin, à toi de me dire.

* * *

 _22 février_  
 _10h42 de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Rapport B-12_  
 _Attaché : formulaire-b 12 signé_

Eggsy,

C'est parfait, je te remercie. Dépose-le chez Merlin avant de rentrer.

Je sais mais je préfère savoir où tu es. Ne t'inquiète d'ailleurs pas si tu n'as pas de réponse de ma part. Je suis en infiltration.

Amicalement,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

PS : Je ne veux pas que ce soit le cas non plus. En revanche, à _toi_ de me dire ce que tu veux réellement.

* * *

 _22 février_  
 _10h49 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Rapport B-12_

C'est imprimé, je vais le déposer.

Oui, Merlin m'avait prévenu pour l'infiltration. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais sage et je prendrai soin de la maison.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

P.S : Ce que je veux... Qu'on recommence ? J'sais pas, ça me paraît être la meilleure chose à faire. Sincèrement Harry, c'était tellement chaud hier soir... Je ne pense qu'à ça depuis ce matin. J'ai eu un mal fou à me concentrer pendant la réunion. J'ai pris deux douches et j'ai encore l'impression d'avoir ton odeur sur moi et crois-moi c'est beaucoup trop excitant.

* * *

 _22 février_  
 _10h53 de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Rapport B-12_

Eggsy,

Je comprends. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais porté que si peu d'intérêt à une mission qui promet, pourtant, son lot d'adrénaline.

Tu veux recommencer... Moi aussi. Sauf que tu es jeune et impétueux, Eggsy. Que cherches-tu dans tout ça ?

C'est peut-être trop tôt pour toi mais nous devons régler cette question surtout que, en cas d'échec, nous serons amenés à nous revoir pendant longtemps.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _22 février_  
 _10h59 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Rapport B-12_

Ah on sort du post-scriptum ? Ok, ça devient sérieux.

Je me demandais combien de temps tu tiendrais avant de me parler de mon âge. Hier ça ne semblait pas te déranger. Alors par respect pour mes genoux couverts de bleus, est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas ressortir cette excuse minable, s'il te plait ?

Je ne "cherche" rien, on peut prendre la vie comme elle vient et juste continuer à coucher ensemble. On est deux adultes, c'est le principal non ?

Et c'était tellement bien que je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être un échec.

Sauf si t'as déjà eu un meilleur coup que moi, dans ce cas-là j'accepte et m'incline humblement...

(En tout cas pour moi, hier a été la meilleure nuit que j'ai jamais passée.)

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _22 février_  
 _11h04; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Rapport B-12_

Eggsy,

Ce n'est pas une "excuse minable", c'est un fait. Nos vingt-quatre ans de différence ne sont pas rien. Tu as les genoux couverts de bleus alors que j'ai dû voir le kiné avant de partir pour mon dos.

Tu veux continuer mais es-tu prêt à me suivre dans toutes mes envies ? Car hier soir n'était qu'un aperçu de ce dont je rêve de te faire.

Tu étais bon mais tu pourrais être meilleur.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _22 février_  
 _11h10 de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Rapport B-12_

Désolé pour ton dos. T'aurais dû me prévenir que tu cachais sous tes costumes sur-mesure un corps pareil, j'aurais peut-être été moins... _À fond_.

Vu ce qu'on a fait, deux fois en plus, je t'assure que ces 24ans ne changent rien.

Tu veux me faire peur ou m'exciter un peu plus en fait ? Parce que c'est plutôt la deuxième solution qui marche.

Je pense déjà à ce que je te ferai quand tu rentreras. Je préfère te prévenir d'avance que ça n'aura rien d'un gentleman :)

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _22 février_  
 _11h13; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Rapport B-12_

Eggsy,

Je suis désolé de ne pas exhiber, comme toi, ma musculature en sortant de la douche. Si tu pouvais ne pas changer cette habitude d'ailleurs.

Je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette idée que les gentlemen se restreignent lors de leurs relations sexuelles. Si tu savais tout ce que moi je prévois de te faire, je suis certain que tu rougirais comme une jeune fille de l'époque victorienne.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _22 février_  
 _11h18 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Rapport B-12_

Oh tu sais, maintenant que je suis arrivé à mes fins (passer une nuit avec toi)(je m'en remets toujours pas)(j'aurais dû filmer en fait, pour être sûr que c'était bien réel), je ne vois pas l'utilité de continuer à te chauffer...

Je déconne, bien sûr, et maintenant je ne vois même plus l'utilité de m'habiller d'une serviette en sortant de la douche.

Tu sais, en banlieue on t'apprend que les aristos ont un balai dans le cul. Maintenant que j'ai accès à cette partie de ton anatomie (même visuellement) je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais si tu veux me faire découvrir encore toutes les autres choses que tu me caches, j'en serais ravi.

J'espère que tu me feras, encore, bien d'autre chose que rougir.

D'ailleurs, j'ai encore un peu la voix cassée. Roxy dit que c'est sexy. Je devrais t'appeler, pour avoir ton avis.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _22 février_  
 _11h32 de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Rapport B-12_

Eggsy,

Je rejoins Roxanne sur ce point : ta voix cassée est particulièrement sensuelle. Même si notre conversation était très formelle, les mots que tu susurrais étaient affolants.

Non, tous les aristos ne sont pas snobs comme tous les jeunes de banlieue ne sont pas des délinquants. Mais tu pourras continuer de vérifier si tu le souhaites.

J'ai envie de toi, jeune homme. Je veux retrouver la sensation de tes muscles sous mes doigts, celle de tes lèvres sur les miennes, de tes mains sur mon torse et surtout de ton étroitesse autour de mon membre. Je te veux suppliant et en redemandant. Je te veux nu, dévoilant toute ta beauté parfaite.

Oh mon dieu, Eggsy, je rêve d'être avec toi. Cette mission va être longue...

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _22 février_  
 _11h38 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Rapport B-12_

Harry,

Il y avait trop de monde autour de moi c'était horrible de devoir me retenir de te décrire l'état de mon corps en ce moment même. J'ai encore mal aux poignets et je te jure que mes genoux ne ressemblent à rien. J'sais pas si je suis censé flippé de l'état dans lequel je suis après qu'on ait baisé...

Tu sais, même si j'ai pas formulé de mot vraiment cohérents hier, c'est pas parce que j'en avais pas envie, mais j'avais peur que tu me trouves trop... c'est quoi déjà le mot ? "Locace" ? Apparemment j'ai tendance à trop l'ouvrir quand je couche avec quelqu'un et on m'a déjà fait la remarque... Mais quand je te lis, je me dis que la prochaine fois, je ne me gênerai pas.

Merde, rien que de dire "la prochaine fois" ça m'excite.

Harry Hart, tu es le mal incarné.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _22 février_  
 _11h42; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Rapport B-12_

Eggsy,

Tu n'as pas de correcteur orthographique sur ton smartphone ? Cela s'écrit « loquace ». Je te montrerai l'utilité d'utiliser un dictionnaire (notamment pour arriver à la hauteur de la table de la salle à manger).

C'est exactement pour cela que je t'ai appelé. Te savoir au milieu des personnes de ta promotion, sans aucune possibilité de t'évader et te dire combien ta voix me rendait dur, c'était jouissif.

Puisque nous en sommes à expliquer notre comportement dans un lit, je peux me montrer autoritaire et directif. Je pourrais te demander certaines choses et t'en ordonner d'autres, par exemple, pour ensuite profondément te récompenser. Si cela ne te convient pas, il vaudrait mieux que je le sache dès à présent.

Que tu parles pendant l'acte ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. J'aime mes amants expressifs.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _22 février_  
 _11h49 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Rapport B-12_

Harry,

Je suis tout seul, ils sont tous à l'entraînement. Je pouvais pas rester en public, pas dans l'état dans lequel je suis. Je me suis planqué dans ton bureau pour pas faire de bruit.

Ça me va, Harry, ça me va vraiment. Putain je sais même pas comment te dire l'effet que ça me fait. Je serai un bon garçon pour toi, Harry. Je veux rien d'autre que tu sois fier de moi, que t'aies encore envie de moi. J'ai jamais ressenti ça avant et putain je suis déjà accro.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _22 février_  
 _11h53 de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Rapport B-12_

Eggsy,

Dois-je comprendre que tu rates l'entrainement de ton plein gré ? Ce n'est pas digne d'un Kingsman.

Je t'interdis de rester dans mon bureau et t'ordonne de retourner travailler. Tu vas suivre la journée de formation en étant attentif et sage. Et si ce soir Merlin me parle de toi comme d'une recrue étonnamment assidue aux performances inattendues, tu auras ce que tu souhaites.

Et même à 1200 km, je te ferai jouir.

Mon avion va partir. On se parle ce soir.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service


	8. Objet : au to p

**Note :** Liberté d'écrire. Liberté de publier. Liberté d'imaginer. Liberté de dire _merde_ , _putain_ , _bande de salopards_. Liberté de danser. Liberté de rire. Liberté d'aimer. Liberté de baiser. Liberté d'être hétéro, bi, homo. Liberté d'être asexuel. Liberté de sortir. Liberté de vivre. Liberté, égalité, fraternité. Libre et debout.

* * *

1er mars.  
01h59 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

Salut Harr,y

Juste pour tedire que je rentrerai un peut plu tard que prévu, en fête la fait est cool.

Et l'alcool est bon.

Du coup, m'attensd pas pour dormir

T'embrasse, tout ça...

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars  
02h07 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : au to p

Bonsoir Eggsy,

Je vois effectivement que tout se passe bien pour toi.

Fais-moi rêver, à combien de verres en es-tu ?

Je suis content que tu t'amuses.

Fais quand même attention à toi et ne tâche pas ta nouvelle chemise, s'il-te-plaît. Je n'ai pas envie de courir chez le teinturier demain.

Je t'embrasse également comme seul moi peux le faire.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
02h22 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

J

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
02h24 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

Désolé, j'ai enoyé l'email un peu trop vite.

J'ai pas trop compté pour les verres. Un peu de vodka par-dessus la bière et tout va rtès bien.

Tkt la chemise a rien. Je promets rien pour le jean par contre.

Et j'suis peut-être un peu bourré mais je compernds quand même que t'es en flippe tu sais. Il se passera rien. C'est que des gamin à cet anniversaire. Ma bouche ne touchera que mes verres ce soir.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
02h29 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

Jusqu'à ce que je rentre, bien sûr.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars  
02h39 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : au to p

Des gamins ? Ça ne me rassure que très peu même si je sais que tu préfères les hommes avec plus d'expérience.

J'espère bien que seuls tes verres et moi pourront goûter à la douceur de tes lèvres. C'est pour cela que je t'attends patiemment dans ma chambre.

Tant pis pour le jean mais tu es trop sexy dans cette chemise pour que nous la jetions quand tu rentres.

Roxy est avec toi ? Il te faut quelqu'un de confiance pour t'aider à vomir au cas où : ce n'est pas bon de mélanger l'alcool, Eggsy.

Bien à toi

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
02h47 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

Alors premièrement y'a personne dans cet appart ou sur cette terre ou dans cette galaxie qui peut rivaliser avec ton adorable petit cul, Harry Hart, alors tkt pas pour ça.

Deuxièmement, m'attends pas, je sais pas à quelle heure je rentre...

Troisièmement, c'est vrai qu je ssuis sexy dans cette chemise. Je me suis posé face à un miroir pour aovir la convifrmation et j'ai la confirmation de ma propre personne. Ce qui me fait penser qu'on devrait baiser devant un miroir

Cinquièmement non Roxy est pas là, je t'ai dis que c'était l'anniversaire de Jamal. Et je vomis jamais, point. Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu m'écoutes pas... (en vrai je sais que c'est parce que tu me mattes plus qu'autre chose, et je te pardonne dans ma grande mansuétude)

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars  
02h56 ; de « Harry Har »  
Objet : au to p

Mon tendre Eggsy, tu dois être vraiment bourré pour utiliser des mots de plus de trois syllabes comme « mansuétude » et me faire un plan détaillé comme réponse.

Je suis ravi que ma chute de rein te plaise autant. La tienne est également divine et elle me manque en cet instant. Surtout lorsque tu me parles de baiser devant un miroir... Mes sens s'enflamment.

Je t'attends, jeune homme. Je ne pourrais pas dormir en te sachant dehors de toute façon.

Pardonne-moi. Je pensais que Roxy t'accompagnait chez Jamal... Combien êtes-vous ? Tu as revu des amis d'enfance ?

A toi,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
03h08 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

Je t'emmerde _amore mio_. (Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire, que je dois ^tre encore plus bourré pour parler italien)

On est une vingtaine je crois. Y'a pas mal de mecs que j'avais pas vu depuis le collège. Rapport au fait qu'ils étaient en taule et moi pas.

D'ailleurs, ça faisait masse de temps que j'étais pas monté jusqu'à Oven Lane. J'avais jamais réalisé à quel point c'est pourri ici.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
03h14 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

Merci de m'avoir sorti de cette vie de merde

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
03h14 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : au to p

« _Amore Mio_ »... Susurre-moi ces mots en italien à l'oreille tout à l'heure, tu verras quel effet cela me fait.

De rien, Eggsy, mais je n'ai fait que t'ouvrir de nouvelles portes. Tu as fait le reste et je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu. Tu méritais plus et mieux que ce que tu vivais là-bas.

T'ont-ils posé des questions d'ailleurs ?

Profites-en quand même. Les amis sont importants, même si ce sont des délinquants multirécidivistes.

Galahd  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
03h20 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

Ouais bien sur, j'ai passé un interrogatoire. Comment j'ai pu passer des qurartiers nord à South Kensington. J'ai dis que j'avais trouvé un _sugar daddy_ , espion pour la Couronne, en manque d'attention, qui a jeté son dévolu sur moi

Fallait pas ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
03h22 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

je DÉCONNE

Je leur ai dis que t'es un oncle revenu de létranger, qui m'héberge en ville et que je fais des petits boulots. Ça aurait été trop compliqué sinon et j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec eux.

Et sinon je voulais te dire (enfin, je voulais pas vraiment te le dire, mais vu que j'ai un peu beaucoup bu je me dis pourquoi pas te le dire finalement) : j'ai fouillé dans tes affaires la dernière fois quand t'étais au Monténégro ou au Luxembourg, bref dans un de ces pays de riches là, et même si je savais pas trop quoi en penser à la bas,e, je voulais te dire que tes menottes, tes spreader bars tout ça, on peut les essayer si tu veux.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
03h29 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : au to p

C'est un mensonge réaliste, tu as bien fait.

Eggsy, tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu fouilles dans mes affaires. Ca m'irrite et tu sais ce qu'il t'arrive lorsque je suis énervé... Sauf qu'en y réfléchissant bien, je pense que c'est le résultat escompté. Malin.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé utiliser ce genre de gadgets avec toi mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites, qui suis-je pour te le refuser ?

En as-tu encore pour longtemps ? Je commence à languir.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
03h35 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

Oh ça va c'est pas si grave. Et je sais que toi aussi tu fouillais dans mes affaires au début quand tu pensais que je fumais de la beuh (la réponse est toujours non d'ailleurs)

Ouais pour tout t'avouer c'est pas trop mon délire mais pourquoi pas finalement... Et puis c'est pas le genre de truc ou faut un safeword? Genre j'te dis « moule à gaufre » et t'arrêtes tout d'un coup ?

Je rentre pas tout de suite, on est même pas allés en boîte encore

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
03h51 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : au to p

Cela n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et c'était au tout début de notre cohabitation. J'ai confiance en toi désormais.

Tu sais, Eggsy, nous pouvons faire tout ce que tu veux. Je ne te forcerai jamais à quoi que ce soit lors de nos ébats. Je ne souhaite pas que tu passes un mauvais moment, bien au contraire. Si tu veux essayer ce genre de « délires » , nous pouvons et un simple _stop_ suffira à m'arrêter.

Si vous allez en boîte (et vu l'heure avancée, j'en doute), essaie de ne pas trop te faire draguer. Je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à tuer quelqu'un ce soir...

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
03h55 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

Ahaha, je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'un « Stop » arrête pas un mec qui te fait du mal

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
04h01 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : au to p

Je ne te ferai jamais de mal intentionnellement, Eggsy. Si tu veux arrêter une pratique qui ne te plaît pas, tu n'auras qu'à le dire, je te l'assure.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
04h05 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

Je sais, je parlais pas de toi

Laisse tomber. Je vais boire de l'eau, j'ai beaucoup trop bu.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
04h11 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : au to p

Eggsy,

Si tu as besoin d'en parler, n'importe où, n'importe quand, je suis là. C'est toi qui décide.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
04h16 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

J'ai dis laisse tomber

Y'a rien a dire

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
04h25 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

ils nous laissent pas rentrer en boite, du coup je rentre

Et je t'interdis de m'en parler quand j'arrive.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
04h27 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : au to p

Très bien, Eggsy. Je te l'ai dit, c'est toi qui décide. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne suis pas là que pour les entrainements ou pour le sexe.

Tu as tes clés ? Tu rentres à pied ou en taxi ?

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
04h21 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

Lol, alors quoi, on devient un couple ;) ...?

J'ai les clés et je rentre à pied, pour me rafraîchir les idées.

Vu que tu dis que t'es là pour autre chose que le sexe, et même si on fait pas ça d'habitude, je pourrais dormir avec toi ? Dans ta chambre je veux dire ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
04h32 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : au to p

Je ne nie pas que ça a pu me traverser l'esprit, nous verrons ce que l'avenir nous propose.

Oui, tu peux dormir avec moi. Ta place est chaude et mes bras n'attendent que toi.

Et puis, tu sais, vu le temps que tu y passes, ma chambre est un peu la tienne désormais.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
04h44 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

J'arrive dans 20min.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
04h57 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

Tout à l'heure je parlais de Dean. Il avait tendance à taper quand il pétait un câble.

Je veux pas qu'on en parle

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
05h01 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : au to p

Je sais. C'est dans ton dossier.

Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler si tu ne le souhaites pas.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
05h06 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

Je ne savais pas que c'était mentionné dans mon dossier

Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, fais disparaître cette info. Plus de trace, jamais.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
05h09 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : au to p

Je suis désolé, Eggsy, ce n'est pas de mon ressort de faire disparaître ce genre d'informations... Je risque gros si ça se sait. Mais je peux demander à Merlin si tu y tiens vraiment.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
05h11 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

Non, je ne veux que personne d'autre ne sache à part toi. Y'a qu'à toi que je fais confiance.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
05h13 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : au to p

Très bien. Je passerai demain à l'agence. Je connais les mots de passe de Merlin.

En revanche, ça risque de te coûter un petit-déjeuner au lit.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
05h19 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

Merci

Je suis dans la rue j'arrive

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

1er mars.  
05h19 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : au to p

Et je te le confirme, Harry, on est en couple

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service


	9. Objet : Bristol

**Note :** Hello à toutes et tous. Pas trop de blahblah, juste un rappelle que le chapitre est rating M. Parce que sexe. Donc réservé à un public majeur et averti. Donc voilà. Donc bisous. Donc bonne lecture.

* * *

 _11 mars_  
 _14h16 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Bristol_

Bonjour Eggsy,

Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles. J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien et que tu profites de ta famille. Les prochains mois risquent d'être difficiles, fais donc le plein de bons moments.

Passe le bonjour à Daisy et caresse JB pour moi.

On se voit dans une semaine.

Bien à toi,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _11 mars_  
 _14h37 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Bristol_

Salut Harry,

J'espère que tu te portes bien. Ça va, je profite du jardin et JB aussi. Mes grands-parents sont gaga de Daisy donc ils s'occupent d'elle. Ça nous change maman et moi ;)

Je sais, je n'ai pas encore dit à ma mère que je partais en mission. Elle est trop contente de nous avoir tous réunis, je ne veux pas la rendre triste.

Encore une semaine avant de te voir... Le temps ne passe pas !

Et encore une fois c'est à moi de dire tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas : TU ME MANQUES !

Je pense à toi tout le temps, même quand je vois des couples de vieux marcher main dans la main au bord de la mer, ça craint...

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _11 mars_  
 _15h04 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Bristol_

Eggsy,

Je te conseille de ne rien dire à ta mère, même quand tu rentreras. Cela ne sert à rien de l'inquiéter. Je serai là pour éviter que ce qui est arrivé à ton père ne se reproduise.

La maison fait vide sans toi et JB. Je pars à Édimbourg demain. J'ai fait ouvrir la maison familiale pour le reste de la semaine. Ça me changera les idées.

Que fais-tu de tes journées ?

Puisque tu en as besoin : je pense aussi à toi. Surtout le soir.

Bonne journée, Eggsy.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _11 mars_  
 _15h41 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Bristol_

Harry,

Tu as raison, je ne vais rien lui dire. Et puis s'il arrive quelque chose, je sais que tu prendras soin d'elle et de Daisy.

Je ne savais même pas que tu avais une maison là-bas. Tu y as encore de la famille ? Bonne chance pour le temps écossais. N'attrape pas froid, je te veux en forme pour nos retrouvailles (surtout vu ce que je prévois).

Je fais pas mal de vélo et je vais voir des matchs de rugby. On se promène avec Daisy et JB.

Et le soir, moi aussi je pense à toi. Beaucoup.

Tu comptes faire quoi dans le Nord ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _11 mars_  
 _15h56 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Bristol_

Eggsy,

Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le jure.

Plus de famille, non. Mon frère habite à New-York avec sa femme, on ne se voit que lorsque j'ai une mission là-bas. Et encore.

Tu me mets l'eau à la bouche. Mes draps sont froids quand je me lève, j'ai perdu l'habitude.

Je pense que je vais profiter de la ville, lire et écouter de la musique aussi fort que je le souhaite. Et faire le plein de whisky. Étrangement, mes réserves ont bien diminué ces derniers mois.

Fais attention aux troisièmes mi-temps.

Dis à Daisy qu'elle s'occupe bien de son grand frère.

Bien à toi,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _11 mars_  
 _16h09 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Bristol_

Harry,

Jure pas ce genre de trucs, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Ma formation est quasiment finie tu sais. Tu ne seras bientôt plus mon mentor.

Oh oui, profite que je sois à des centaines de kilomètres pour mettre ta musique de châtelain.

Pour le whisky, c'est toi qui as pris la mauvaise habitude de me resservir quand je finis un verre. Je décline toute responsabilité.

Ahahah pour la 3ème mi-temps... Si c'est le cas, je te prendrais des tofs, tkt ;)

(Et je saurai réchauffer tes draps en rentrant. Je sais que tu as rougi en lisant cette phrase.)

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _12 mars_  
 _18h27 ; de « Hary Hart »_  
 _Objet : Bristol_

Bonjour Eggsy,

Je viens d'arriver à Edinburgh. La seule personne que j'aimerai y emmener est à Bristol avec sa famille et des rugbymen alcoolisés. Je te rappelle que je ne partage pas mais j'ai confiance en toi.

Le whisky a un goût différent, ici. Il vieillit mieux et gagne en saveur.

Je crois avoir compris depuis quelques temps que je ne suis plus vraiment ton mentor même si tu écoutes toujours mes conseils et que tu cherches encore mon approbation pour tout.

(Ne me dis pas ce genre de choses alors que je suis sans toi dans une grande maison froide. J'évite la chambre.)

Purcell m'attend.

Bien à toi,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _12 mars_  
 _23h56 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Bristol  
Attaché : photo1  
_

Salut Harry,

Entre un rugbyman à la gueule défoncée et l'haleine douteuse, et ton corps de vieil anglais qui me manque, y'a pas photos. (D'ailleurs, tu m'envoies une photo de toi ? J'ai la mémoire qui flanche, j'ai des doutes, tu es blond, brun... ? Épilé ?)

Cette histoire de goût qui vieillit mieux et gagne en saveur... tu parles du whisky ou de toi ;) ?

Je ne cherche pas ton approbation pour tout... Je préfère quand tu es fier de moi, c'est tout.

Moi je suis dans mon lit et je pense à toi, j'ai pas peur de le dire. Ni de le montrer (cf. photo ci-joint)(de rien)(oui je t'ai piqué un boxer)(oui il est trop grand).

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars_  
 _00h07 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Bristol  
Attaché : IMG01277_

Eggsy,

Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire ? À mon âge ? Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser m'oublier.

Voilà l'effet que tu me fais.

Garde mon boxer, il te va mieux qu'à moi. Même si je te préfère sans rien.

Tu es incroyablement beau, Eggsy. J'étais en train de boire un verre en attendant de tes nouvelles. Je n'ai pas quitté mon téléphone de la journée dans l'espoir de voir s'afficher l'alerte mail. Je suppose que tu as passé une journée en famille. Pour moi, même ici, tout me donne envie de toi. J'ai quitté Londres rapidement pour éviter de me morfondre et finalement...

Ne te voile pas la face : même quand tu veux jouir, tu me demandes la permission.

L'alcool me rend bavard.

Bonne nuit Eggsy.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars_  
 _00h16 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Bristol_

Putain Harry, j'ai tellement envie de t'appeler mais je ne veux pas faire de bruit.

J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée. J'ai pensé à tes doigts, à ta bouche, à ta voix. Putain, ta voix Harry. Tu me manques tellement. Tout de toi me manque jusqu'à ta sale manie d'être en retard. J'ai envie de t'attendre, même pendant des heures, t'engueuler de m'avoir fait patienter et quand t'arrive enfin, me mettre à genoux devant toi, même si on est dans l'entrée et que tu détestes ça.

Oui, parce que je sais que ça t'excite quand je te supplie et que bien sûr que ça m'excite aussi. Je suis à toi, Harry.

Je ne peux pas m'endormir maintenant. Pas dans cet état.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars_  
 _00h19 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Bristol_

Bon garçon.

Oui, ça m'excite quand tu me supplies, Eggsy. Oui, j'aime voir ta bouche me prendre en entier alors que je viens de rentrer d'une mission éreintante. Oui, j'aime te forcer à aller plus loin, plus fort.

Est-ce ce que tu voulais me voir écrire, Eggsy ? Dans quel état es-tu ?

Car moi, je suis dur rien que de t'imaginer rougissant et haletant, te masturbant en lisant ces quelques lignes. J'imagine également que ta main ne reste pas sur ton sexe en ce moment.

La mienne n'y est pas.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars_  
 _00h27 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Bristol_

Je suis sous ma couverture et j'ai roulé mon tee-shirt en boule que j'ai mis dans ma bouche pour pas faire de bruit, comme tu me l'as appris. Parce que je suis pas tout seul dans une grande maison moi, on est 5 dans un 80 mètre carré. Je vais mourir de chaud ou asphyxié. Putain mais c'est ça, tu veux me tuer ? Parce que j'te jure que tu vas y arriver.

Je me touche en essayant de pas jouir trop vite, mais avec ce que tu m'écris c'est impossible et putain c'est vraiment ça qui va me tuer en fait.

Tu me laisserais te prendre une fois, s'il te plait, rien qu'une fois ? J'y pense souvent. Je ferai ça bien je te le promets. Tu seras tellement fier de moi.

Et pourquoi tu me dis pas tout ça quand on est ensemble ? Y'a que moi qui parle quand on baise. Mais rien que t'imaginer me dire tout ça, pour de vrai, pas juste de le lire... tu vas me rendre fou Harry... même si je le suis déjà pour aimer un salaud dans ton genre.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars_  
 _00h35 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Bristol_

Bien sûr que je te laisserai, Eggsy, mais seulement quand tu auras prouvé que tu peux être un vrai gentleman. Que tu peux partager ton plaisir, ton désir, sans égoïsme et avec autant d'ardeur que tu me reçois. Tu es sur le bon chemin, Eggsy. Je te l'assure.

Je n'aime pas parler lors de nos ébats. Je préfère laisser ma bouche s'occuper de te faire gémir, jurer, grogner. Je préfère te mordre la peau tendre à la naissance de ton cou pendant que je m'enfonce en toi. Je préfère t'embrasser et aspirer ton souffle alors que tu jouis plutôt que de parler.

Je suis un salaud ? Fais attention aux mots que tu emploies, Eggsy.

Si tu jouis, je t'interdis de faire le moindre bruit. Personne n'a à savoir ce que l'on fait.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars_  
 _00h51 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Bristol_

Merde Harry, c'était tellement chaud...

La salle de bain est deux étages plus bas, j'ai trop la flemme de descendre...

Mais j'suis collant de sueur (et d'autre chose, mais j'ai utilisé ton boxer pour m'essuyer).

Putain j'ai mal à la mâchoire, j'ai trop mordu le tee-shirt.

Et bien sûr que t'es un salaud mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime, alors bon...

Tu sais, je crois que si t'étais avec moi je pourrais jouir une deuxième fois.

Tu voudrais venir à Bristol ? J'ai regardé cet aprem, t'en as pour à peine 4h. En plus il fait beau en ce moment faut profiter. Et on pourra se refaire tout cette session d'email en vrai...

(Avoue, là t'es convaincu).

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars_  
 _01h09 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Bristol_

Eggsy,

J'ai encore moins envie de récupérer ce boxer. Néanmoins, je suis ravi qu'il ait pu te servir aussi bien. Mes draps sont dans le même état. Je vais devoir refaire le lit.

Ta proposition est alléchante. Nous pourrons en parler plus tard. Je sais comme tu es épuisé après avoir joui, donc va dormir, jeune homme. Et puis, n'oublie pas que ces vacances doivent te permettre de profiter de ta famille. Nous aurons tout notre temps quand nous reprendrons le travail.

Il ne nous reste que quatre nuits loin l'un de l'autre. Si tu es sage et patient, nous ne sortirons pas de la maison dimanche. Ni même de la chambre.

Dors bien, Eggsy et fais de beaux rêves.

À toi,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

PS : J'ai vraiment apprécié moi aussi.

* * *

 _13 mars_  
 _01h12 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Bristol_

Promis, je le laverai ;)

Tu fais aussi un peu partie de la famille, par extension... Et je préférerais dire à maman qu'on est ensemble et pouvoir vous présenter. Je suis sûr qu'elle adorera apprendre à te connaître. Et puis mon grand-père est top marrant, tu vas le kiffer. Finalement vous avez presque le même âge lui et toi :P

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars_  
 _01h31 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Bristol_

Je déconnais hein pour cette histoire d'âge.

Plus sérieusement, ça me ferait trop plaisir de pouvoir enfin officialiser les choses. Je sais que t'es pas pour, quand on est au boulot, et je peux comprendre, mais j'ai plus envie de cacher ça à ma mère. Elle en rien à foutre que je sorte avec un mec tu sais. Et puis elle te connait déjà un peu finalement.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars_  
 _01h47 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Bristol_

Tu veux que je te fasse une réservation pour le billet de train ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars_  
 _02h09 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Bristol_

Pas grave, tu dois dormir.

Dors bien, Harry.

J'espère que je pourrais te présenter à ma famille bientôt.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service


	10. Objet : Edinburgh

_13 mars_  
 _10h18 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Edinburgh_

Salut sexy,

J'espère que t'as fait de beaux rêves. Perso, après l'orgasme d'hier j'ai trop bien dormi. T'avais raison, même à des kilomètres t'arrives à me faire jouir ;)

Bon, j'imagine que dans ta ville tout au nord il pleut et il fait froid, donc je te propose de me rejoindre à Bristol ! Je t'en ai parlé hier soir mais tu as dû t'endormir avant : y'a des places encore pour les trains de cet aprem. Et puis comme ça tu seras plus seul dans ton immense manoir qui fait flipper j'en suis sûr.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars  
11h02 ; de "Harry Hart"  
Objet : Edinburgh_

Bonjour jeune homme,

J'ai très bien dormi. J'ai même pu faire la grasse matinée, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis que tu dors avec moi, compte tenu de tes envies matinales.

Eggsy, je ne peux venir à Bristol, je suis désolé. J'ai prévu de m'occuper de la maison que je néglige trop souvent et de voir quelques vieux amis que je néglige tout autant.

Ma maison n'est pas effrayante pour un sou, bien au contraire. Même s'il est vrai que deux ou trois fantômes doivent y traîner. Nous sommes en Ecosse.

Bien à toi,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars  
11h19; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : Edinburgh_

Je savais pas que t'avais encore des potes à Edinburgh. Des connaissances de l'école ou de l'armée ?

J'espère avoir un jour la chance de me la jouer Ghostbuster dans ton manoir. Je connais la chanson par coeur en plus.

Je suis parti faire une balade en vélo. On se les pèle.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars  
11h23 ; de "Harry Hart"  
Objet : Edinburgh_

Eggsy,

Ce sont de vieux amis de lycée. Nous essayons de nous voir de temps en temps, minimum une fois par an. Ce sont de vrais Écossais, ils ne quitteraient le pays pour rien au monde. Pas comme moi ou Merlin.

J'aimerai beaucoup voir ça. Je suis certain que mon arrière-arrière-grand-oncle trouverait cela amusant et jouerait de la cornemuse pour toi les soirs de pleine lune.

Fais attention à toi. Je ne te veux pas malade pour nos retrouvailles.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars  
11h30; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : Edinburgh_

"De VIEUX amis du lycée", pour une fois, c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. Comment tu as rencontré Merlin ? Vous avez l'air de vous connaitre depuis longtemps.

Ton arrière-arrière-grand-oncle hante le manoir en kilt j'espère ? Sinon je crie au scandale.

Je serai en forme pour quand on se retrouvera (à Bristol, peut-être ;) ... ?) ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Tu me manques, Harry.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars  
11h37; de « Harry Hart»  
Objet : Edinburgh _

Merci de me rappeler mon âge, jeune homme. Comment appelles-tu des personnes qui t'ont vu grandir et que tu connais depuis le lycée ?

Bien que nous venions tous les deux d'Ecosse, j'ai rencontré Merlin lorsque je suis arrivé chez Kingsman. Nous faisions partis de la même promotion. Presque comme Roxanne et toi. Nous étions partenaires avant qu'il ne se blesse et qu'il se voit confier le service de mise en relation des agents.

Tous les vieux Écossais portent le kilt. Si tu es sage, je te montrerai le mien. Ce sera plus sexy que ce poncho que tu t'obstines à vouloir me faire porter.

Tu me manques aussi, Eggsy. Ton corps notamment. Finalement, je me suis habitué à tes exploits du matin.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars  
12h14; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : Edinburgh_

Je les appelle Jamal et Ryan, et ça suffit. :)

Ah ok, j'ai cru que vous vous connaissiez depuis genre la maternelle, tellement votre amitié est improbable.

Je ne savais pas qu'il avait été agent sur le terrain. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Un rapport avec le fait qu'il soit chauve maintenant ?

Putain il fallait que tu mentionnes ce poncho ! J'avais enfin fait le deuil que tu le portes un jour mais là tu m'aides pas ! Juste une fois, mets-le juuuuuste une fois et promis après j'arrête de t'en parler. Et je suis sûr que tu serais beaucoup plus sexy là-dedans que dans un kilt.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars  
12h48; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : Edinburgh_

J'ai cherché "kilt" sur YouPorn et je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Ramène-le à Londres stp.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars  
12h58; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : Edinburgh_

Mes amis sont beaucoup trop nombreux pour que je te les énumère un à un. Même la salle à manger du manoir est trop petite pour les recevoir eux et leur famille.

Nous avons vécu, avec Merlin, certaines choses qui font que nous nous sommes rapprochés. Il m'a aussi sauvé la vie et a failli y passer pour cela. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne va plus sur le terrain : c'est plus difficile avec un seul poumon.

Hors de question, Eggsy. Je ne porterai jamais ce poncho. JAMAIS.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

PS : mon kilt est dans ma valise. Je te montrerai comment le porter comme un vrai homme.

* * *

 _13 mars  
13h05; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : Edinburgh_

J'avais aucune idée que t'avais encore autant de potes que ça !

Putain, vraiment pour le poumon de Merlin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Tkt j'ai oublié le poncho là. Nouvelle obsession pour le kilt niveau + 8000. Et genre, ça se porte vraiment sans rien en-dessous... ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars  
13h20; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : Edinburgh_

(Et quel genre de choses t'as vécues avec Merlin ?)

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars  
14h02; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : Edinburgh_

Mon groupe d'amis est hétéroclite. J'ai rencontré Charles, Daniel, Georges et Henry au pensionnat au fin fond des Highland. Se sont ajoutés ensuite les membres de notre équipe de cricket puis les anciens de la Navy. Cela fait toujours des repas, familles comprises, à 40. Heureusement, je ne suis pas le seul à venir non-accompagné : le nombre serait beaucoup trop élevé sinon.

Pour Merlin, c'est à cause d'une bombe. Décollement de la plèvre. Ils ont dû enlever des éclats dans son poumon droit et enlever le gauche car trop endommagé. C'est pour me faire culpabiliser qu'il tousse toujours quand je suis là.

Cela dépend de pourquoi tu portes un kilt. Si c'est en hiver, pour les fêtes familiales, tu es obligé de mettre des sous-vêtements. Si c'est pour satisfaire la curiosité d'un amant, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

PS : Concernant Merlin, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le savoir.

* * *

 _13 mars  
18h33; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : Edinburgh_

Désolé d'avoir été long à répondre, j'avais promis à mon grand-père qu'on irait visiter le Brunel's SS avec lui et Daisy.

J'adore le nom de tous tes potes, j'ai l'impression de lire un livre d'histoire. Quand tu me présenteras à eux, ne se rajoutera qu'un seul petit couvert tu sais... Mathématiquement, en comparaison des 40 autres, ça me parait raisonnable :)

Tu me montreras des photos de l'Écosse en rentrant ? En plus, comme ça, quand je rencontrerais tes potes, je saurai qui est qui. Je trouve ça toujours trop relou les soirées où tu connais personne...

Ah merde, ça craint pour le poumon de Merlin. Tu penses que je peux lui dire "qu'il ne manque pas d'air" la prochaine fois qu'il me casse les couilles, ou il le prendra mal ?

Le kilt est adopté. Définitivement. (Sérieux, qui aurait pu croire que l'idée même d'un bout de tartan me ferait bander ?)

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

P.S : toi et Merlin avez eu une aventure passionnelle et chaude un soir en rentrant d'une mission où vous avez risqué votre vie, et l'adrénaline vous a jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre :p ?

* * *

 _13 mars  
19h45; de « Harry Hart»  
Objet : Edinburgh_

Bonsoir Eggsy,

Je t'interdis de te moquer de Merlin. Ça risque de me retomber dessus par la suite et tu ne voudrais pas que je m'énerve. Tu sais comment cela finit.

Pour mes amis, j'évite de leur parler de ma vie à Londres. Ils ne savent rien, pensent que je ne suis qu'un "tailleur". Ils ne savent d'ailleurs pas que je préfère les hommes. J'espère que tu comprends.

En revanche, je serai ravi de te montrer des photos. Tu pourras même voir des photos de Merlin avec des cheveux.

En parlant de lui, j'ai bien peur que tu sois très (trop) proche de la vérité.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars  
19h47 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : Edinburgh_

T'as couché avec Merlin ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars  
19h51 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : Edinburgh_

Ou t'as eu une aventure avec lui, j'veux dire ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars  
19h53 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : Edinburgh_

?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars  
19h59 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : Edinburgh_

Harry ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars  
20h05 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : Edinburgh_

Pardon pour les quatre emails un peu jalouxflippantsdésolé.

Je me doute que tu as eu des aventures avant moi (ça me parait évident vu comment tu maîtrises l'art subtil et ravageur de l'amour physique). C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Même si je ne sais pas ce que "ça" est exactement.

...

Bref.  
Voilà.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars  
20h12 ; de « Harry Hart»  
Objet : Edinburgh_

Pardonne-moi Eggsy, je faisais la cuisine.

Oui, nous avons eu une aventure avec Merlin lorsque nous étions équipiers. Juste des relations sexuelles, rien d'autre. C'était un moyen comme un autre pour se détendre. La Guerre Froide venait de s'achever, tu ne peux pas imaginer la complexité et la dureté des missions que nous étaient données... C'était un dérivatif à la tension qui nous prenait les tripes.

Je ne t'ai rien dit pour éviter que tu te fasses des idées et que tu obéisses encore moins à Merlin. Cela fait des années qu'il ne se passe plus rien et nous en avons plus envie. Je ne veux pas que cette histoire empiète sur la nôtre.

Les choses sont différentes pour nous, Eggsy. Crois-moi.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars  
20h14 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : Edinburgh_

Aucun soucis, je m'en doutais.

D'ac pour Merlin... C'est bien si c'est fini. Enfin, je veux dire, que ce soit clair et tout, que personne soit blessé tout ça... Ou un truc du genre.

On peut aussi parler d'autre chose, ça me va.

Pour tes potes, je comprends. Ça doit être un milieu rempli d'aristo coincés du cul (à part toi, bien sûr) et j'ai pas envie que tu te prennes la tête avec eux à cause de moi. On peut un peu attendre que tu te sentes prêt pour leur dire, ça me va. Ça sera cool quand ça sera officiel en tout cas, auprès de tes potes et de ma famille. Parce que, comme tu dis, les choses sont différentes pour nous, et vu que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie, j'ai hâte de pouvoir le crier sur tous les toits.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars  
20h25 ; de « Harry Hart »  
Objet : Edinburgh_

Eggsy,

Mes amis ne sont pas des personnes très ouvertes sur ce genre de sujet, notamment les anciens Marines. Il faut laisser du temps au temps, comme avec ta famille. Profitons de ce que nous avons tous les deux, de notre intimité avant de le dire à tout le monde. Et puis, tu sais comme j'aime pouvoir te jeter des regards entendus pendant les réunions ou te caresser discrètement dans l'ascenseur. Le goût de l'interdit et du secret sont les saveurs que je préfère.

Nous reparlerons de Merlin de vive voix si tu le souhaites. Je ne veux pas que ce soit un problème. En revanche, il est inutile, je suppose, de te dire de n'en parler à personne. Tu es la seule personne à être au courant. J'aimerai, d'ailleurs, que ça ne change rien de ta relation avec lui. S'il-te-plaît, Eggsy.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _13 mars  
20h31 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : Edinburgh_

Tkt Harry, je dirai rien.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service


	11. Objet : Comportement défectueux

Note : Hello à toutes et à tous ! Je profite de l'intro pour re-remercier tous les reviewers et pour fêter un joyeux anniversaire à **Clélia Kerlais** ! Et bonne lecture à tout le monde :)

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h11 ; "Merlin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Eggsy,

Je te prierais de bien vouloir arrêter de m'interrompre sans arrêt et pour des broutilles.

Ton comportement de cette semaine est loin d'être exemplaire. Si tu ne veux pas que je prenne des sanctions à ton encontre, arrête immédiatement de te comporter comme un gamin.

Ai-je été clair ?

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h13 ; "Gary Unwin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Je te signale que tu fais le résumé d'une mission où j'étais pendant que tu attendais tranquillement le cul vissé sur ta chaise.

Et arrête de me traiter de gamin, j'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de ta part. Entre nous deux, on sait lequel risque sa vie sur le terrain et lequel se la pète derrière un écran.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h17 ; "Merlin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Mais de quel droit me parles-tu ainsi ? Je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique et tu me dois le respect, comme toute autre recrue. Tu n'es pas encore un agent de terrain, tu n'en as pas encore la maturité d'après ce que je vois ces derniers temps.

J'attends des excuses sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends même si, par amitié pour Harry, je n'aimerai pas mettre mes menaces à exécution et devoir faire un rapport à Arthur.

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h19 ; "Gary Unwin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

C'est ce que vous m'apprenez depuis le début non ? On m'attaque, je me défends, CQFD.

Sérieux, arrête avec le côté "gamin immature". Je suis assez grand pour que tu m'épargnes ce genre de commentaires inutiles.

Et bin "par amour pour Harry" sois gentil et lâche moi.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h19 ; "Gary Unwin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Je voulais dire _**"par amitié".  
**_ Mon correcteur automatique a corrigé ma phrase avant que j'envoie le mail.

Va pas t'imaginer des trucs.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h21 ; "Merlin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Bon dieu, Eggsy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Harry et toi ?

Si c'est ce que je pense, je dois le savoir. N'essaie même pas de nier, tes joues rouges et ton air paniqué parlent pour toi.

Tu sais que c'est interdit par le règlement. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Si ça arrive aux oreilles d'Arthur, vous aurez de gros problèmes et moi y compris. Alors, dis-moi.

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h23 ; "Gary Unwin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Il se passe rien, c'est bon arrête de me fixer. Et je rougis pas, t'as fumé ou quoi ?!

Perceval me regarde bizarrement. Il me voit taper sur mon tel je crois. J'arrête de te parler sinon je vais me faire engueuler.

Bref, laisse tomber.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h25 ; "Merlin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Eggsy,

Je commence à te connaître et je connais très bien Harry. J'avais quelques soupçons que tu viens de confirmer par ton lapsus.

Deux choix s'offrent à toi : tu me racontes tout et je vous couvre, ou bien vous continuez à agir comme des adolescents en manque jusqu'à ce que vous vous fassiez prendre. Dans le dernier cas, ça ne sera bon ni pour toi ni pour Harry.

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h26 ; "Gary Unwin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Non mais il se passe rien, t'es parano, ou pervers (très certainement les deux) donc épargne moi tes fantasmes chelous.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h27 ; "Gary Unwin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Mais imaginons qu'il se passe un truc entre deux collègues ou un mentor et une recrue ; ils risqueraient quoi ?

(Je me renseigne C'EST TOUT.)

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h30 ; "Merlin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Le renvoi pour les deux et une interdiction de travailler pour l'Etat ou pour l'armée pour le plus haut gradé avec limogeage public.

Tu sais qu'Harry n'y survivrait pas.

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h32 ; "Gary Unwin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

J'te crois pas une seule seconde. On a un prince qui se déguise en nazi et tout le monde s'en branle alors va pas me faire croire qu'on se ferait virer. Tout le monde se fout des histoires de cul des agents Kingman.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h35 ; "Merlin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Je pensais que ton avenir t'importait et qu'Harry comptait pour toi.

Tu ne viendras pas pleurer le jour où il devra abandonner ce qu'il a mis tant de temps à construire parce que tu as été assez stupide pour ne pas accepter l'aide que je vous offre.

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h41 ; "Gary Unwin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Bon ok, y'a un truc entre lui et moi.

Mais on est super discrets, la preuve t'avais rien vu. Et t'inquiète pas il fait hyper gaffe, il veut que personne le sache (même pas ma mère...).

Lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit stp stp stp, je vais me faire défoncer sinon.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h44 ; "Merlin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Très bien.

Je sais comment fonctionne Harry, il gère très bien ce genre de situation, habituellement.

Si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas .

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h45 ; "Gary Unwin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Je sais que tu sais comment Harry fonctionne. Du coup, me fais pas la morale parce que t'étais à ma place y'a 20ans.

Mais merci quand même.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h46 ; "Merlin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Je comprends mieux ton comportement de ces derniers jours finalement.

Eggsy, il n'y a absolument plus rien entre Harry et moi. J'ai perdu beaucoup dans cette relation qui n'en était pas une et je ne fais jamais deux fois les mêmes erreurs. Nous sommes de très bons amis, c'est tout.

Ne te sens pas en danger.

Par contre, je vais le tuer pour te l'avoir dit.

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h50 ; "Gary Unwin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Bon ok ça devient chelou. Tu lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit et je lui dis pas que tu me l'as dit. Ok ? Toute façon je sais juste pour ton poumon qui s'est fait la malle et pour vos conneries pendant la Guerre Froide (qui n'était pas froide pour tout le monde apparemment).

Putain, j'étais sûr qu'Harry Hart serait ma perte mais apparemment il sera la tienne aussi.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h52 ; "Merlin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Il t'a dit pour ça aussi ? Ce type ne sait pas tenir sa langue.

Je n'ai pas à me justifier de mes actions passées avec Harry. Je voulais simplement te rassurer sur le fait que je te le laisse.

En revanche, fais attention à toi. Comme tu dis, Harry Hart a un tel charisme qui peut faire faire ce qu'il veut à n'importe qui. N'oublie jamais qui tu es pour ses beaux yeux. Tu risquerais de perdre plus qu'un poumon.

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h54 ; "Gary Unwin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Tu joues le chasseur et je serais le petit chaperon rouge qu'on devrait protéger du grand méchant loup ? On dirait que t'essayes de me faire peur. C'est mal me connaître Merlin.

Je sais parfaitement dans quoi je m'engage.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h55 ; "Merlin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Je veux bien te croire.

En tout cas, tu n'es pas discret. On dirait un petit chien qui remue la queue quand il voit son maître.

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
09h58 ; "Gary Unwin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Toujours est-il que c'est le mien. Alors, ça me va.

Harry est ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie. Je jouerai selon ses règles et suivrai ses envies. Je ne le laisserai pas partir, moi.

Que tu comprennes ou non, c'est comme ça, Merlin.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
10h01 ; "Merlin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Très bien.

Je penserai à éteindre la caméra dans son bureau à la fin de la réunion. Vu son regard, tu vas avoir ce que tu souhaites.

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
10h06 ; "Gary Unwin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

J'ai toujours ce que je souhaite, Merlin.

Si Harry n'était pas si jaloux et notre relation différente, je te l'aurais prouvé.

N'oublie pas de désactiver l'enregistrement de sa caméra sur ton ordinateur personnel aussi.

(Oui, Harry ne sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue.)

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
10h08 ; "Merlin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Ne joue pas avec le feu, gamin. De toute façon, il n'y a aucun risque que je te demande de me prouver quoique ce soit : je n'ai pas envie de perdre le poumon qu'il me reste.

Je sens que vous allez m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs tous les deux.

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
10h19 ; "Merlin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Mais bordel, Eggsy, enlève ta main de là ! Tout le monde va te voir.

C'est bon, j'ai compris qu'il est à toi.

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
10h23 ; "Gary Unwin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Je vais rester encore un peu avec Harry pour qu'il... _M'explique un truc_ ;)

Et si tu me mets A+ au test de demain, je te raconterai les moindres détails...

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
10h27 ; "Merlin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Cela s'appelle de la corruption de fonctionnaire, tu risques la prison pour ça.

Soyez discrets.

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

PS : Essaie de le toucher entre les omoplates au bon moment, tu vas avoir une belle surprise.

* * *

 _25 mars  
10h28 ; "Gary Unwin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux. _

Ouh j'ai peur.

Entre les omoplates. Chelou. Ok, on se capte plus tard.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
11h44 ; "Gary Unwin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux_

Pu.

Tain.

Mer.

Ci.

T'as d'autres conseils comme ça ?  
J'ai le suçon du siècle mais ça valait le coup.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _25 mars  
11h52 ; "Merlin"  
Objet : Comportement défectueux_

De rien.

Si tu me fais un sans-faute demain, je t'en donne un autre.

Et j'espère que ce suçon n'est pas trop visible.

Merlin  
Kingsman Service


	12. Objet : Joyeux anniversaire !

_02 avril_  
 _20h01 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Joyeux anniversaire !_

Salut 'ma,

Je te souhaite un giga méga super anniversaire.

Désolé de pas pouvoir être avec toi et Daisy aujourd'hui. J'ai atterri à Bombay il y a deux jours et rentre d'ici trois jours. Je te paye le meilleur restaurant de Londres en rentrant, c'est promis.

Mia m'a dit que vous vous faisiez une sortie entre sœurs ce soir ? Éclate-toi bien.

Je pense très fort à toi. Toi et Daisy me manquez.

Ton fils qui préférerait te faire le traditionnel carrot cake crâmé plutôt que de manger encore un putain de poulet tandoori,

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _02 avril_  
 _20h07 ; « Michelle Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Joyeux anniversaire !_

Bonjour mon bébé.

Merci beaucoup pour ton message qui m'a fait très plaisir. Mia passe me chercher pour aller au restaurant. Ça change des anniversaires vautrés sur le canapé de Dean... Et ça, grâce à toi.

Moi aussi j'aimerais tellement que tu sois avec moi mais ton travail est important. Tu fais attention, d'accord ? Tu prends bien soin de toi. Tu nous manques aussi. Daisy t'a fait deux dessins avec plein de coeurs pour que tu les mettes dans ta chambre.

Je t'embrasse très fort mon grand garçon. Je suis fière de toi.

Maman

* * *

 _02 avril_  
 _20h34 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Joyeux anniversaire !_

Je suis content que tu profites. Julia babysitte encore Daisy ou elle a déménagé ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est croisés elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait emménager plus près de son école.

Tu sais 'ma, j'aurais jamais accepté de bosser à K sans ton accord. Je sais ce que t'as vécu avec papa et je veux pas être la cause de tes malheurs. Je fais très attention, je te le promets.

Je suis à l'hôtel là, je profite. Il y a une belle piscine sur le toit. Mais je suis tout seul alors je me fais chier.

Dis lui que je mettrai un dessin dans ma chambre chez vous et un dans ma chambre chez Harry Hart.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _02 avril_  
 _21h40 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Joyeux anniversaire !_

'Ma, je voudrais te demander un truc. Ne réponds pas si t'as pas envie hein, mais c'était comment de vivre avec papa ? J'veux dire, de réussir à construire un truc alors qu'il était un K, qu'il voyageait tout le temps, qu'il risquait sa vie à chaque fois... Comment t'as fait pour pas craquer ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _02 avril_  
 _22h46 ; « Michelle Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Joyeux anniversaire !_

Mon chéri,

Je rentre tout juste du restaurant. Ta tante avait très bien choisi, c'était parfait.

C'est bien Julia qui s'est occupée de Daisy. Elle n'habite plus le quartier mais tu sais que je n'aime pas confier mes bébés à des inconnus (malgré ce que j'ai pu faire dans le passé).

Eggsy, vivre avec ton père c'était dur à gérer, surtout avec un petit garçon aussi vif que toi mais je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde. Je savais qu'il aimait son métier et qu'il était le meilleur, comme toi aujourd'hui. Tu lui ressembles tellement. Pas que physiquement mais lui aussi était un homme honnête, loyal et sensible comme toi.

Le perdre a été l'épreuve la plus terrible... Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait subir les humeurs et trafics de Dean... Même si nous avons Daisy grâce à lui, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait sortir plus tôt de nos vies. Mais toi, tu as réussi et grâce à K.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon bébé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses ces questions ?

Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je n'aime pas te savoir pas bien à des milliers de kilomètres de moi.

Va faire un plouf dans la piscine, ça te fera du bien.

Je t'aime.

Maman

* * *

 _02 avril_  
 _22h59 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Joyeux anniversaire !_

J'ai rencontré quelqu'un 'ma. Je suis désolé de pas te l'avoir dit avant mais je pouvais pas. Plus je pars en mission, plus il me manque, et plus je me demande si on arrivera à vivre une histoire normale un jour.

C'est peut être le poulet tandoori qui me rend mélancolique, je sais pas... ;)

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _02 avril_  
 _23h05 ; « Michelle Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Joyeux anniversaire !_

Oh ! Mon amour ! Je suis désolée pour toi. Enfin, je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un mais je suis triste car je sais ce que tu ressens.

Tu lui as dit pour ton boulot chez K ? Si tu es amoureux de lui, que c'est sérieux entre vous et que ton supérieur te donne l'autorisation, tu dois lui dire. Les secrets, ce n'est pas bon dans un couple...

Je le connais d'ailleurs ? Me dis pas que c'est encore cet idiot de Peter. Je t'interdis de recommencer quoique ce soit avec lui !

Maman

* * *

 _02 avril_  
 _23h11 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Joyeux anniversaire !_

Pour le boulot, c'est compliqué. On s'en parlera plus tard.

Il y a aussi un autre truc, c'est qu'il ne veut pas que ça se sache, qu'on est ensemble. Il assume pas auprès de ses potes et, même si je lui ai dit que tu l'accepterais, il ose pas te rencontrer.

Je sais pas trop pourquoi il veut garder ça secret à ce point... Enfin y'a plusieurs raisons mais bon... Je pense aussi qu'il assume pas d'être plus vieux que moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il a peur d'être un espèce de pervers qu'est venu me chercher à la sortie du lycée... !

Donc non c'est pas Peter tkt pas pour ça !

En tout cas il est parfait, je sais que tu l'adorerais.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _02 avril_  
 _23h19 ; « Michelle Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Joyeux anniversaire !_

Combien de différence d'âge, Eggsy ? Et où est-ce que tu l'as rencontré ?

Ah ! Je comprends mieux. Les stéréotypes sur l'âge dans une relation sont toujours forts, surtout quand on parle de deux hommes ensemble. Tu n'es plus un petit garçon (sauf pour moi évidemment), tu as raison de vouloir assumer et montrer au monde entier qui tu es et de qui tu es amoureux. Mais sois quand même un peu patient, poussin. Ce serait dommage de perdre l'homme parfait ;)

Parfait comment d'ailleurs ? Qui est cet homme mystérieux qui refuse de voir le bonheur que c'est de sortir avec mon fils ?

En tout cas, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il te traite bien (hormis cette histoire de "vivons heureux, vivons cachés" qui se réglera en temps et en heure). Le jour où tu pourras me le présenter, je ferai son plat préféré.

Maman

* * *

 _02 avril_  
 _23h27 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Joyeux anniversaire !_

On a quelques années d'écart, j't'assure, rien d'impressionnant.

Je l'ai rencontré en ville.

Je suis patient... On verra. Mais tu m'as toujours dit que dans la vie fallait s'assumer et se battre pour ce qu'on voulait et j'te jure que c'est ce que je veux faire 'ma. J'adore être avec lui mais parfois j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, parce qu'on doit se cacher et je crois que ça commence à me fatiguer... Je peux pas vivre dans le secret, j'ai pas honte de ce que je suis.

Il me traite bien, je te rassure. Il me fait rire et prends soin de moi. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Peter. J'ai l'impression d'être meilleur grâce à lui. Je ne sais pas si l'inverse est vrai également.

Prépare ton meilleur tajine alors ;)

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _02 avril_  
 _23h32 ; « Michelle Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Joyeux anniversaire !_

Chéri, je te connais et je vois bien que cette situation commence à te saouler. Fais attention à ne pas toi-même la faire capoter. Essaie de comprendre aussi, pèse le pour et le contre, fais des compromis. Surtout que, quand tu en parles, je peux presque voir les étoiles briller dans tes yeux d'ici. Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé quand tu sortais avec Jack, tu as dû en affronter beaucoup avant de t'imposer.

Propose-lui de venir à la maison nous rencontrer mais que nous, pas Jamal et Ryan ou Roxanne. Comme ça, tu ne le cries pas à la face du monde mais d'un autre côté, tu l'as quand même présenté à des gens que tu aimes.

Je suis contente pour toi, mon bébé. Vraiment contente. Surtout s'il aime le tajine.

Maman

* * *

 _02 avril_  
 _23h47 ; « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Joyeux anniversaire !_

Justement, je me suis déjà assez battu pour Jack, pour qu'on arrête de me faire chier parce que j'ai décidé de vivre avec un mec. Y'a pas de raisons que je me cache maintenant. Y'a une différence entre être patient et se faire prendre pour un con. Bref.

Mais tu as raison, je suis fatigué.

Je vais aller me coucher, je repars en mission demain et il faut que je sois en forme si je veux m'en sortir ;)

Je plaisante 'ma, tout se passera bien.

Je t'embrasse.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service


	13. Objet : Demande de compte-rendu

_03 avril_  
 _09h03 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Demande de compte-rendu_

Bonjour Eggsy,

J'espère que ta mission se passe bien. Merlin m'a prévenu que tu dois rejoindre les autres recrues à Delhi, à l'hôtel Victoria.

Essaie d'arriver dans les trois premiers. J'ai parié gros sur toi. Tu seras, d'ailleurs, fortement remercié si c'est le cas. Je sais que ce genre de choses arrive à te motiver.

J'attends de tes nouvelles. Sois efficace et prudent.

Bien à toi,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _03 avril_  
 _15h18 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Demande de compte-rendu_

Eggsy,

Roxy est arrivée la première. Tu as encore deux chances de me rendre très fier de toi.

Dépêche-toi. S'il-te-plaît.

Bien à toi,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _03 avril_  
 _23h27 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Demande de compte-rendu_

Eggsy,

Je suis déçu. Je viens de perdre 50£. Les protégés d'Arthur et de James viennent de franchir les portes de l'hôtel. Je crois que tu vas devoir te faire pardonner.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _04 avril_  
 _12h20 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Demande de compte-rendu_

Eggsy,

Je plaisantais, j'espère que tu le sais. J'aimerai bien avoir de tes nouvelles.

Je n'aime pas quand tu es silencieux.

Bien à toi,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _05 avril_  
 _10h22 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Demande de compte-rendu_

Eggsy,

Merlin vient de me prévenir que tu n'avais pas passé le point de contrôle. Tous les autres sont rentrés. Tu es introuvable sur le GPS et tes lunettes ne sont plus géolocalisables.

J'espère que tu as une bonne raison. Essaie de nous contacter le plus rapidement possible.

Bien à toi,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _05 avril_  
 _21h17 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Demande de compte-rendu_

Eggsy,

Je pensais que tu te connecterais sur ce compte si tu avais des problèmes. La ligne est sécurisée. Essaie de me dire où tu es ou, minimum, si tu vas bien.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _06 avril_  
 _23h01 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Demande de compte-rendu_

Eggsy,

Merlin vient d'envoyer les autres recrues te chercher. Ils vont essayer de revenir sur tes pas.

Mais où es-tu bon sang ?!

Réponds nous, s'il-te-plaît.

Bien à toi,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _06 avril_  
 _23h37 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Demande de compte-rendu_

Eggsy,

Je viens de rentrer à la maison. Je tournais comme un lion en cage à l'agence et je ne servais à rien.

Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas localisable, merde ?!

Je commence à m'inquiéter réellement.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _07 avril_  
 _02h37 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Demande de compte-rendu_

Eggsy,

Même le whisky n'arrive pas à m'apaiser.

Mais où es-tu ? Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire en cas de problèmes, tu as été formé pour ça. Essaie de contacter quelqu'un, n'importe qui mais dis-nous que tu vas bien.

Je suis à deux doigts de prendre l'avion pour venir te chercher moi-même.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _09 avril_  
 _07h01 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Demande de compte-rendu_

Eggsy,

On vient de retrouver ta veste pleine de sang. Roxanne est en panique et moi aussi. Putain Eggsy, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?!

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _09 avril_  
 _19h07 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Demande de compte-rendu_

Eggsy,

Je viens d'actionner les accusés de lecture. Je saurai au moins si tu es vivant et si tu lis ces messages, faute d'y répondre.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _11 avril_  
 _17h59 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Demande de compte-rendu_

Eggsy,

Une nouvelle équipe vient d'arriver à Dehli pour te chercher. Ils ont trois jours, pas un de plus.

Rappelle-toi de ton entraînement, je t'en supplie, sème des indices, raccommode une vieille radio si besoin mais fais-nous un signe.

Roxy est arrêtée pour la semaine. Il n'y a pas que moi qui ne dort plus.

Je pense à toi, constamment.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _15 avril_  
 _09h00 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Demande de compte-rendu_

Eggsy,

Cela fait douze jours que nous sommes sans nouvelles. Je ne sais plus si je t'écris pour te parler ou pour me convaincre que tu me liras un jour.

Tu sais ce que je dois faire si nous n'avons aucun signe de ta vie de ta part d'ici trois jours. Ne m'oblige pas à aller voir ta mère, Eggsy, je t'en prie. Je n'ai jamais eu à dire à une femme que son fils a disparu en mission.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _18 avril_  
 _21h37 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Demande de compte-rendu_

Eggsy,

Ta petite sœur a beaucoup grandi.

Elle ne parle que de toi.

Ta mère prie pour toi.

Étrangement, moi aussi.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _19 avril_  
 _03h42 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Demande de compte-rendu_

Eggsy,

Ils parlent d'une médaille pour toi ou ta famille, je n'ai pas compris. Tout est très bizarre ces derniers temps. C'est maintenant que je ne t'ai plus que je comprends ce que cela signifiait de t'avoir.

Je sais bien que tu ne lis rien de tout ça et que je parle dans le vide, depuis trop de jours déjà. Mais je m'excuse, Eggsy. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû t'embrasser plutôt que de parler, à chaque fois, de nos vingt-quatre années d'écart. J'aurais dû te serrer contre moi à chaque fois que tu me le demandais, qu'importait la situation, plutôt que d'invoquer la discipline. J'aurais dû te rejoindre à Bristol.

J'aurais dû comprendre beaucoup plus tôt tout ce que tu es pour moi.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _Accusé de réception Message envoyé le 19 avril à 03h42 ouvert à 03h45 (GMT)_

* * *

 _19 avril_  
 _03h57 de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Demande de compte-rendu_

Harry,

Dis à Daisy que je lui ramène des bonbons qui piquent. Et dis à ma mère d'arrêter d'aller à la chapelle moisie sur Oven Lane. Dieu a quitté Hampstead depuis longtemps, ça lui faisait trop de boulot à gérer sinon.

Je rêve d'un bain brûlant en arrivant à Londres, mais les médecins sont contre. Trop de blessures pas cicatrisées, la vie est mal faite.

On atterrit vers 14h, heure locale. Je passe un IRM et j'arrive à South Kensington. Tu savais qu'il fallait au minimum deux fractures et un traumatisme crânien pour être arrêté plus d'un mois ? Je suis bien placé pour le savoir… ;)

J'ai hâte de te voir, Harry.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

P.S : Je te rembourserai tes 50£.


	14. Objet: Belle-famille cherche espion sexy

_01 juin  
_ _16h53 ; de «Gary Unwin»  
_ _Objet : Belle-famille cherche espion sexy pour officialisation de relation_

Salut Harry !

T'as reçu la photo de Daisy que je t'ai envoyée tout à l'heure ?

Je reste encore un peu chez ma mère et je rentre.

Elle ne comprend pas que je ne lui présente pas le mec avec qui je suis... Elle propose qu'on vienne manger chez elle dimanche. Un tajine en plus, t'adore ça, t'as plus aucune raison de refuser ;)

Au fait j'ai déjà sorti JB tout à l'heure.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _01 juin  
_ _17h00 ; de «Harry Hart»  
_ _Objet : Belle-famille cherche espion sexy pour officialisation de relation_

Bonjour Eggsy,

Ton "objet" m'a interloqué, je dois dire. On dirait une pub pour un site de rencontre.

Oui, j'ai bien reçu la photo de Daisy. Elle est adorable, comme toujours. Surtout avec ce couvre-chef, elle ressemble à son frère.

On en a déjà parlé, Eggsy. Même si l'idée de manger un tajine cuisiné par ta mère me donne déjà l'eau à la bouche, je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Attendons peut-être encore un peu qu'elle soit revenue à de meilleurs sentiments me concernant.

À plus tard.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _01 juin  
_ _17h15 ; de «Gary Unwin»  
_ _Objet : Belle-famille cherche espion sexy pour officialisation de relation_

Harry,

Ne dis pas ça à Daisy, tu la ferais pleurer ;)

Ma mère ne te connait pas. Enfin, elle te connait comme le mec de l'agence où son fils travaille maintenant. C'est pour ça que vous devez vous rencontrer, qu'on officialise, qu'elle apprenne à te connaitre...

Et puis, comme je te le répète mille fois par jour, elle a rien à foutre que je sois avec un mec ou une meuf.

Je lui ai déjà dit qu'on a pas le même âge, si ça peut te rassurer.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _01 juin  
_ _17h15 ; de «Harry Hart»  
_ _Objet : Belle-famille cherche espion sexy pour officialisation de relation_

Eggsy,

Il n'y a pas de raison, elle devrait être ravie d'avoir autant de charme que son frère.

Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'âge, de sexe ou de quoique ce soit d'autre. Je n'ai pas envie de subir son regard désapprobateur quand je rentrerai chez elle non pas comme ton "mentor" mais comme "l'homme qui couche avec son fils".

C'est pour te protéger, Eggsy. Je ne veux pas que tu choisisses entre ta famille et moi. Et c'est ce qui arrivera malheureusement.

Fini ton goûter et rentre à la maison.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _01 juin  
_ _17h21 ; de «Gary Unwin»  
_ _Objet : Belle-famille cherche espion sexy pour officialisation de relation_

Je crois que tu prends ma mère pour une abrutie ; j'ai déjà eu des aventures avant toi, elle en a déjà rencontré deux, ça s'est toujours bien passé. C'est pas ce genre de parent à être bêtement jaloux quand un de leurs enfants est en couple. Et puis arrête d'essayer d'interpréter, je sais quand même mieux que toi. Elle est plus déçue de ne pas savoir avec qui je suis qu'elle pourrait l'être en te rencontrant.

Finalement Harry, j'ai pas besoin de ton accord, je fais ce que je veux et j'ai qu'à lui dire, ça me prendra deux secondes. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on en parle, je veux que tu sois avec moi sur ce coup-là.

Et quand tu dis que tu veux « me protéger »... n'en fais pas trop, c'est ridicule.

Je me rappelle d'un message de ta part (quand je me faisais torturer au fin fond de l'Inde) disant que tu aurais voulu me rejoindre à Bristol… Tu ne le pensais pas ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Et je rentrerai quand j'en aurais envie. Je crois que tu m'as confondu avec JB.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _01 juin  
_ _17h26 ; de «Harry Hart»  
_ _Objet : Belle-famille cherche espion sexy pour officialisation de relation_

Eggsy,

Je puis t'assurer que je ne prends pas ta mère pour "une abrutie". Je sais d'expérience ce qui m'attend et je n'ai aucune envie de vivre un tel moment. Tes précédentes relations étaient plus jeunes, moins sophistiquées et n'avaient surtout pas annoncé 17 ans plus tôt, à ta mère, la mort de son mari.

Arrête de faire l'enfant. Tu ne fais que parler d'officialisation mais tu ne m'écoutes pas : tu vas encore n'en faire qu'à ta tête et quand cela se retournera contre toi, tu viendras me voir la queue entre les jambes.

La douleur te fait dire certaines choses puis il suffit de réfléchir pour que, finalement, tu vois que ce n'était pas vrai.

Donc, non, Eggsy, je ne viendrai pas dimanche. Fin de la discussion.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _01 juin  
_ _17h34 ; de «Gary Unwin»  
_ _Objet : Belle-famille cherche espion sexy pour officialisation de relation_

Il fallait que tu parles de mon père. T'es vraiment trop con, Harry.

Tu sais quoi ? Le problème c'est pas que t'as peur de la réaction de ma mère. Le problème c'est que t'assumes pas.

J'ai l'impression de devoir toujours me battre. Tu veux jamais que je te touche en public ou qu'on s'embrasse. Tu m'as même interdit de parler de nous à ma seule pote. Je pense pas que ce soit une histoire de "tu veux garder ton indépendance" ou quoi, je pense juste que t'assumes toujours pas de te taper un mec plus jeune que toi et tu flippes de ce que les gens pourraient dire.

Franchement, entre nous deux, pose-toi la question de qui est le plus mature.

Et tu l'as dit toi-même, mon père est mort (t'es bien placé pour le savoir), j'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un le remplace.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _01 juin  
_ _17h45 ; de «Harry Hart»  
_ _Objet : Belle-famille cherche espion sexy pour officialisation de relation_

Eggsy,

C'est dans ces moments-là que je comprends l'étendue de mes erreurs te concernant. Crois-tu sincèrement que ce serait bien vu si nous nous affichions ? Sur quelle planète vis-tu ? Je te croyais beaucoup plus malin que ça.

L'agence interdit ce genre de rapports entre ses agents, qu'ils soient hétérosexuels ou homosexuels. C'est la règle dont la sanction est un renvoi immédiat. Je pensais que tu voulais faire quelque chose de bien de ta vie et que Kingsman était ce que tu souhaitais. Il me semble que je me suis fourvoyé.

Faire un caprice n'est en aucun cas une preuve de maturité.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _01 juin  
_ _17h34 ; de «Gary Unwin»  
_ _Objet : Belle-famille cherche espion sexy pour officialisation de relation_

Y'a une différence entre se prendre la main quand on se balade à Londres et se rouler des pelles à l'agence tu sais ? Y'a ce qu'on appelle un "juste milieu" chose que tu n'as pas l'air de connaître vu que t'es tellement coincé que tout est noir ou blanc pour toi.

Et c'est quoi le rapport avec ma mère ? Tu penses réellement qu'elle va aller tout répéter à Arthur ? Franchement pour un espion international, t'as pas de couilles.

Je te le confirme, Kingsman n'est pas _toute_ ma vie, y'a toi aussi. Je cru que pour toi c'était la même chose. Comme quoi on s'est planté tous les deux.

Je t'emmerde, clairement.

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _01 juin  
_ _17h34 ; de «Harry Hart»  
_ _Objet : Belle-famille cherche espion sexy pour officialisation de relation_

Eggsy,

Du haut de tes 26 ans, tu crois que le monde est aussi joli qu'un de ces dessins animés que regarde ta soeur à la télé. Pardonne-moi de t'apprendre la triste vérité : pour deux hommes, même se tenir la main dans la rue n'est pas considéré comme un acte normal, aujourd'hui encore.

Finalement, il t'a vraiment manqué quelqu'un pour t'éduquer. Tu n'as jamais fait la différence entre "courage" et "témérité" (si tu ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire, cherche dans un dictionnaire).

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _01 juin  
_ _17h49 ; de «Gary Unwin»  
_ _Objet : Belle-famille cherche espion sexy pour officialisation de relation_

Et toi il t'a clairement manqué quelqu'un à éduquer. Mais j'imagine que c'est ce qui t'a plu chez moi, finalement, avoir quelqu'un en pâte à modeler que tu pensais pouvoir façonner à ta guise. Désolé d'être un homme adulte responsable de ses propres choix...

Allez, puisque de toute façon t'as jamais pu prendre une décision nous concernant, à moi de le faire : je vais rester dormir chez ma mère et je viendrai chercher mes affaires dans la semaine. Autant en rester là, comme ça je n'ai plus à dire à ma mère qu'on est ensemble. Soulagé ?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _01 juin  
_ _18h02 ; de «Harry Hart»_

 _Objet : Belle-famille cherche espion sexy pour officialisation de relation_

Eggsy,

Puisque tu as pris ta décision, nous n'allons pas revenir dessus. Comme tu ne cesses de le rappeler, tu es un homme responsable.

Tu n'auras pas besoin de venir chercher tes affaires. Garcia s'en chargera. Cela t'évitera bien des désagréments inutiles. Il est, d'ailleurs, en route.

C'est Perceval qui s'occupera de t'accompagner mardi, à Berlin, avec Roxanne.

Cordialement,

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _01 juin  
_ _18h23 ; de «Gary Unwin»  
_ _Objet : Belle-famille cherche espion sexy pour officialisation de relation_

Rappelle Garcia, je viens chercher mes affaires moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on agisse à ma place. Tu devrais essayer, parfois, de vivre dans la vie réelle, pas comme un assisté, ça te ferait du bien je crois.

Bonne soirée,

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _01 juin  
_ _18h27 ; de «Harry Hart»  
_ _Objet : Belle-famille cherche espion sexy pour officialisation de relation_

Tes affaires sont dans le hall. Pose tes clés sur la commode, à leur place. Pas besoin de monter.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service


	15. Objet : Félicitations

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Et voici le dernier chapitre de YGM. Et dire que **Maya** **Holmes** et moi étions parties pour n'écrire que 10 chapitres et que, puisque c'est TROP COOL d'écrire à deux (surtout avec elle), nous avons fini par en écrire 5 de plus... Et même si je lui dis tous les jours à quel point elle m'est précieuse et combien écrire, ou parler d'écriture, avec elle est génial, je profite de cette intro pour le dire encore. C'est quand même trop cool que FanFiction nous permette de lire, de publier et de nous faire de véritables amies.  
Je vous remercie également pour votre soutien et pour vos reviews ! Merci aussi aux plus timides (ou plus pressés) pour les favoris et les follows, mais si vous voulez également mettre un petit mot si l'histoire vous a plu, ça fait toujours plaisir, ça rappelle qu'on est tous humain sur ce site et qu'on ne publie que pour créer des liens, engager la discussion, faire vivre les fandom, etc. :)  
Sur ce, petit pincement au cœur puisque l'histoire est maintenant complète, mais grande, grande joie d'avoir pu écrire cette histoire avec **Maya** et de l'avoir partagée avec vous.

* * *

 _04 août_  
 _10h54 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Félicitations_

Bonjour Eggsy,

Je voulais te féliciter pour tes résultats et ton classement aux tests de fin d'année. Tu mérites cette deuxième place. Vraiment. Bienvenu chez Kingsman.  
J'espère que tu vas bien ainsi que ta famille et JB.  
Je reviens sur Londres ce soir et je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça.

Au revoir et encore toutes mes félicitations.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _04 août_  
 _12h39 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Félicitations_

Bonjour Harry,

Je te remercie pour ton email. Roxy est enchantée d'être première. Moi aussi car elle le mérite.

Maman va bien. Elle s'est fait une entorse le mois dernier mais elle se remet bien. Heureusement que j'étais là pour l'aider. Daisy grandit beaucoup trop vite, ces derniers temps. JB commence enfin à m'écouter et ça c'est cool.

J'ai entendu que ta mission a été un vrai succès, bravo. Tu vas pouvoir te prendre un mois de vacances en Grèce, comme tu l'avais prévu à ce que Merlin m'a dit. J'espère que ça sera aussi beau que tu l'imagines.

Bon vol.

Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _04 août_  
 _15h17 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Félicitations_

J'ai croisé Garcia qui n'avait pas compris que tu rentrais aujourd'hui, je l'ai prévenu, il apporte chez toi de quoi dîner ce soir.

Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _04 août_  
 _19h02 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Félicitations_

Eggsy,

Je te remercie de ta prévenance. Surtout de lui avoir demandé de commander chez le Français que j'affectionne tant.  
Je suis désolé d'apprendre pour ta mère. J'espère qu'elle va mieux. Daisy doit avoir bien changé, elle doit être ravie de t'avoir avec elle, également.  
Oui, je pars en Grèce la semaine prochaine.

Et toi, que vas-tu faire de ton mois de vacances ?

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _4 août_  
 _19h14 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Félicitations_

Harry,

J'espère qu'il restait des escargots. J'y étais la semaine dernière et il n'en avait pas reçu depuis au moins trois semaines. Un problème de douane je crois...

Ne t'inquiète pas pour maman, elle n'utilise même plus ses béquilles.

C'est bien que tu puisses te reposer. Tu le mérites.

Je ne suis pas sûr de prendre déjà mes vacances. Apparemment c'est la bonne période pour chercher un appartement alors je vais en profiter. Mais tout est tellement cher, je sens que je vais finir en coloc' et j'ai pas très envie. À force d'avoir vécu avec toi mes goûts et envie ont évolués, finalement ;)

J'espère que tout va bien à la maison.

Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _04 août_  
 _19h21 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Félicitations_

Eggsy,

Oui, ils m'en ont livré une douzaine, ailés et persillés à la perfection, comme toujours.

Merde. Je ne peux pas continuer comme si de rien n'était. Le simple fait que tu penses que South Kensington est encore "la maison" me tue…  
Non, tout ne va pas bien à la maison. J'ai pris cette putain de mission à Sydney pour ne pas sentir ton absence dans chaque pièce et je m'exile en Grèce pour la même raison.  
Je ne veux pas que tu cherches un appartement ou une coloc ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux que tu reviennes à la maison s'il te plaît, Eggsy.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _04 août_  
 _19h55 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Félicitations_

Harry,

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Je te mentirais si je disais que tu ne me manques pas. J'aimerais même que ce ne soit pas le cas, tous les jours. C'est dur sans toi.

Mais rien n'a changé. On a toujours 24ans d'écart, on reste collègues et on veut des choses différentes…  
Alors, s'il te plait, ne me dis pas des choses comme ça...

Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _04 août_  
 _20h00 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Félicitations_

Eggsy,

Tu me manques aussi. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile sans toi. Je te cherche dans le lit tous les matins, j'espère t'entendre hurler contre tes jeux vidéo quand je rentre et j'aimerais même pouvoir râler contre tes baskets que tu laisses traîner dans l'entrée.

Certaines choses ont changé. Je ne suis plus ton mentor, Eggsy. Tu es un agent, comme moi. Nos relations peuvent évoluer, elles ne seront, de toute façon, plus comme avant.

Mais je ne peux plus supporter ton absence.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _04 août_  
 _20h08 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Félicitations_

Et combien de temps ça durera, Harry, avant que ma mère ne nous propose de fêter Noël avec eux ou avant que tu ne trouves encore que notre différence d'âge est un problème ?

Tu sais, j'y réfléchis depuis que je suis chez ma mère. Je me dis que tu avais peut-être raison finalement. 24 ans, c'est beaucoup.

Je ne regrette rien, Harry, je te le jure. Mais j'suis tombé amoureux de toi et j'aurais pas dû. Je sais tu m'avais prévenu depuis le début. J'ai été con. Là-dessus aussi t'avais raison.

Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _04 août_  
 _20h12 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Félicitations_

Eggsy,

Et si je te disais que, moi aussi, j'y ai réfléchi depuis que tu es parti et que la perspective que nous abandonnions notre relation m'effraie plus que de rencontrer ta famille. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Il m'est tellement difficile de te regarder comme un simple collègue en réunion alors que je rêve de te prendre par la cravate et t'embrasser.

J'ai été un parfait idiot et je te prie de me pardonner.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

04 août  
20h36 ; de « Gary Unwin »  
Objet : Félicitations

On pourrait peut-être aller boire un café, un jour. Juste parler. J'sais pas, on verra.

Donne-moi de tes nouvelles quand tu seras en Grèce, s'il te plait. Ça m'a manqué de te parler.

Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service

P.S : Maman et Daisy sont sorties faire des courses. Y'a quelqu'un qui sonne depuis 5min et j'ai trop la flemme de me lever... Tu vois, il y a encore des points sur lesquels je dois m'améliorer ;)

* * *

 _04 août_  
 _20h37 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Félicitations_

Et si nous allions prendre un verre maintenant ?

Enfin, il faudrait que tu m'ouvres pour cela. Ce n'est pas bien de laisser ses visiteurs sur le pas de la porte, Eggsy.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _04 août_  
 _20h38 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Félicitations_

T'es pas sérieux ?

Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _04 août_  
 _20h38 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Félicitations_

Ah merde, t'es sérieux. Harry, ma mère va revenir d'une seconde à l'autre. Rentre à la maison et on se voit demain.

Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _04 août_  
 _20h39 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Félicitations_

Tant mieux. Ce sera le bon moment pour la rencontrer et pour lui dire que j'aimerai te récupérer et te garder.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _04 août_  
 _20h41 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Félicitations_

Si j'ouvre cette porte Harry, je ne te quitte plus, je te préviens.

Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _04 août_  
 _20h42 ; de « Harry Hart »_  
 _Objet : Félicitations_

Je ne demande que ça.

Je t'aime, Eggsy. Viens m'ouvrir cette porte que je te le dise en face.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 _04 août_  
 _20h45 ; de « Gary Unwin »_  
 _Objet : Félicitations_

J'arrive

Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service


End file.
